Love and Snowboards
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: ANZ 1-It's Nick Possible's Freshman year of college and older sister Zoe is determined to keep an eye on the rising hockey star and heart breaker...and hopefully get over her terminal shyness and finally start dating. Perhaps a little ski vacation is just the ticket. Crossover-SSX (only had category for SSX Tricky)
1. Chapter 1

_Come on; ask her out. That curly mop of chestnut hair and lithe figure…and she's reading Marcus Aurelius, just like you…so ask her out! You promised yourself you would put yourself out there and start dating! She's just sitting there all by herself and…and there's nothing wrong with you. What's the worst that can happen? So she says no…in front of everybody…and your spirit is crushed…and you turn that OH so embarrassing shade of purple that you do when you're embarrassed…and everybody gets a good laugh at your expense…!_

Sitting in The Peanut Barrel, watching the object of her affection get up and walk out onto Grand River, Zoe Marie Possible did her best to just fade into the woodwork. She blew it…again! What in Heaven's name was WRONG with her? Why couldn't she…GRRRRRRRR…she was hopeless! It wasn't like she could meet somebody like her parents did. What were the odds of that? Sure, she was as much a part of Team Possible as anyone and saved the world alongside her sisters, brother, parents, and everyone else but…Mom and Momma had been rivals…then they'd finally gotten past that when Mom was inadvertently impregnated with Gracie. What were the odds of lightning striking twice?

Given her home life, it wasn't like she'd been ostracized when she'd told her family that she was gay. Mom had even tried to set her up with a junior agent at Global Justice. But…it just didn't come easy to her. Her twin sister Emily had had her sweetheart since they were all babies. Zoe had always had trouble talking to boys…and now that she'd come to grips with herself, she had even MORE trouble talking to women. What kind of sense did that make, not being able to talk to your own flipping gender?

"You know, granted that as a guy I may not be the best authority on how to be a lesbian…though given the house that you and I grew up in, I've certainly been privy to more than most, but I'm fairly certain that being attracted to women is only half the equation. You kinda need to actually take the plunge and go out with them too."

Nick Possible, her younger brother and roommate, set the tray of food down on the table and took a seat with his usual smirk. Quite the hockey star, he'd received scholarships from several well-known schools but when the offer from Michigan State University came in, and with Zoe having already established herself as the team's physical therapist, it made playing for the Spartans to be a huge appeal, especially given how much of a mother bear Momma could be. But Nick had absolutely no right to weigh in on this matter, her younger brother or no. The boy was a regular heartbreaker, never having a shortage of admirers. Always the consummate gentleman, and Mom and Momma would've expected nothing less, Zoe could understand why her baby bro would be so appealing.

"Shut up," She groaned, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her temples in frustration. She took her hotdog and took a few slugs from the Diet Pepsi she'd ordered. Two months into Nick's first year at MSU, this had readily become their routine, meeting for lunch at The Peanut Barrel, enjoying a few classics on the juke box, a little brother-sister bonding. Zoe making a fool of herself, however, was…hopefully…not going to become a part of it. "Why can't I meet someone, Nick; is there something wrong with me?"

"Come on, Sis," Nick swallowed a mouthful of his chicken sandwich. "There's nothing wrong with you. You just…need to get over your shyness. Don't over think it. I know it sounds clichéd but if you just be yourself, let all the ladies out there see the Zoe Possible that Em, Gracie, and I saw every day of our lives, you won't have a Friday night to yourself for years."

"You know, you're right…that IS clichéd. But thanks all the same, little brother." Nick WAS trying to help and Zoe couldn't help but love him for it. Thus far, Nick was shaping into a pretty good roommate. The hockey team, not to mention attempting a degree in Aerospace Engineering, kept him pretty busy but every inch the redheaded force of nature that was their mother, Nick managed to handle all of it, not to mention maintain a flourishing personal life with the greatest of ease. "I guess I'm just a little lonely.

"Hey," He reached over and patted her on the arm. "You know you always got me, Sis."

"Boy, I must've REALLY screwed up in a past life!" Brother-sister bonding was all well and good but hey, she couldn't resist just a little jibbing now and then.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

…_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

Hadrian began a fit of barking at the prospect of an intruder. Zoe should've known that getting a Siberian Husky would've been akin to getting a guard dog but…when she looked into the eyes of that little puppy when she moved to East Lansing, it had been love at first sight. The hyperactive ball of fur was protective but was still her baby. Zoe darted out of the kitchen, calming him down, and looked through the peep hole. Standing on her doorstep was a not at all unattractive looking brunette, clad in jeans and a pretty high-end looking leather jacket, pretty close to Nick's age. Well…it was a Friday night, Nick didn't have practice or any night classes, so what did she expect? She flipped the lock and opened the door.

"Uh…I'm Kristi. I'm…uh…looking for Nick…"

"Hold on a minute," Zoe stepped towards the stairs. "Little bro, you've got company."

"OH," The girl cried as it dawned on her. "You must be his older sister Zoe." She held out her hand. "Kristi Riggs."

"That's me, plaid pajamas and all," Zoe took the hand cheerfully enough, keeping the other firmly on Hadrian's collar. "Pardon my friend here. He can be a little over-protective."

The pair was silenced by Nick coming down the stairs. Sporting his plum dress shirt and black vest combo, Zoe instantly became very aware that the visitor's eyes and her focus had shifted 100% to Nick. Some things just never changed. Was it Mom or Momma that he got that ability to make an entrance from?

"So Nick…where are you guys going tonight?"

"Well MOMMA, we're going to get a bite to eat at El Azteco and then go to a movie at Wells Hall," He thought he was so slick with his sarcasm. Anyone with eyes could've seen that eye roll. "I hope that meets with your approval."

"Hey, little brother, you know the routine. This is the only thing keeping Momma from completely uprooting everything and moving to East Lansing…and you know from experience that it will be a lot worse having Momma Bear on your tail."

"Kristi, let's go before my sister decided to invite herself along as the third wheel."

"Just don't do anything you'll regret at Mass on Sunday."

"Good NIGHT, Zoe!"

Zoe waved goodbye one last time and returned to the kitchen to finish working on, once again, dinner for one. Hadrian trotted along faithfully behind her, likely expecting a few scraps from her plate. Looking at that dopey dog grin, Zoe's heart just melted. Who needed a date on Friday night? She had a lovable sidekick to keep her company.

"That's right, buddy," Zoe took Hadrian's snout in her hand and leaned down to plant a kiss on the furry head. "We're all each other needs right now, aren't we?"

Hadrian let loose a bark and lapped at Zoe's cheek.

Zoe laughed as she took her plate of reheated Chinese food and plopped down on the living room couch, Hadrian quickly climbing on next to her. Zoe tossed him a bite of General Tso's chicken and fished between the couch cushions for the remote. Was it really that much trouble to put the remote back on the coffee table when you were done with it? Zoe liked to think that she didn't ask a lot of Nick and for the most part, he was relatively clean roommate, it was just this one thing that bugged her.

The TV winked onto what remained of some cop drama. Frankly, those got kind of boring when you've faced down mutants, taken down supervillains, and prevented natural disasters. There proved to be nothing of interest on her stations and she still had a few weeks to go until opening tip-off for basketball season but she needed a sports fix so she settled on Fox Sports Detroit. The anchor had just concluded a story on the Lions when a new story came in.

"_Turning now to winter sports; with the SSX season about to begin, our profile today is on Elise Riggs. Riggs, age 27, was one of the founding competitors of SSX and is consistently considered to be one of snowboarding's strongest competitors. A native of Whistler, BC, this boarding beauty virtually grew up on the slopes of British Columbia's Rocky Mountain ski resorts. An Olympic Gold and Silver medalist, she is the definition of beauty and power all rolled into one. In recent weeks, the end of Riggs' relationship with SSX favorite Nate Logan has caused much speculation…"_

"Ha…what do you think, Hadrian? You think I have a shot with her?"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Elise Riggs stared into the mirror and heaved a sigh. She was gay! It still felt so freeing to be able to say or even think it now. She was gay! That night with Seeiah…that passion-fueled night was unforgettable. Brody Ford, Jean-Paul Arsenault, Nate Ford, it…it made so much sense now, why it had all fallen apart, why with all those successful men, granted, men that she had so much in common with and some that she still considered friends, it…it just didn't feel right, not like it was supposed to. That night in Quebec City, when her lips and Seeiah's met for that briefest of moments, it was like a bolt of lightning, burning away all of the uncertainty that had been building up, all of doubt. It…it was absolutely indescribable. She…she'd just been so caught up in the moment, felt so absolutely natural that…there just was nothing else to say. She was gay!

Back in British Columbia, Daddy had always tried to teach her and her sister to be comfortable with themselves. All he and Mom wanted was for their children to be happy. Elise had always thought she understood that. In the business world, snowboarding, her personal life, if they couldn't accept her for who she was, for what made her "Elise", then it was their problem. But…"she had an image to present to the public" the sponsors kept telling her. She was the Aphrodite of snowboarding, the Goddess of the Slopes and when goddesses dated gods, it meant more money. And so, to all but a few, that had become her life. Her business sense couldn't argue with the notion in the beginning but…it grew to feel like donning a mask every day when she rolled out of bed. But that day…with Mom, Daddy, Mac, Eddie, Kaori, Alex, and Moby…when she'd been prepared to admit who she was to the people that meant the most to her…her knees had been shaking like a newborn caribou calf. It took more effort than she thought she could muster to get the words out. The actual process of speaking seemed to go on forever…but they had barely left her lips when she felt her parents' arms around her, like when she was a kid. In her parents' arms, she was safe, she was always loved and that would never change. And her friends…well, they were just quite simply her friends, quirks foibles and all. And Mac didn't think she noticed that $50 that Eddie slipped him but she SO did!

And so here she found herself, trying to psych herself up enough to go before the snowboarding community and the entire world so she could put a stop to these rumors that had been circulating since she and Nate had broken up. Seeiah was…well…she made it clear that she wasn't interested in anything long-term and Elise could respect that. Frankly…this was still so new to her that she needed to figure out exactly what it was she found attractive in a partner, but Elise felt reassured to have Seeiah in her cheering section all the same. But outside in the green room were Mac, Alex, Eddie, and Kaori. Moby would've been in attendance too had he not been in the hospital nursing a broken arm. But they were presenting a united front. Memories of when Zoe Payne and Seeiah had come out and the ensuing fallout were still fresh in many of their minds and even in this day and age, no one here today was naïve enough to think that this wasn't going to cause a stir. But they had Elise's back, come what may.

There was a knock at the door and Alex poked her head in. "Are you ready, mon Ami?"

"As ready as I think I'm going to get," She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Mom had been right; the Chanel paint suit had been the right way to go. Now…now there was nothing left but to get this press conference over with. She turned and exited the bathroom, taking a look around the waiting room. "I…I can't thank you guys enough for doing this with me."

Eddie let out a small chuckle. It was amazing how well that disco duck could clean up, looking dapper in his Ralph Lauren suit and for once going WITHOUT that ridiculous red afro. "Girl, I'm hurt you'd think otherwise."

"Just so you guys know," Mac…God bless him. Eminem didn't have anything on this guy. Even when he was trying to "clean himself up" he still looked like the aspiring rapper. "I booked The Comet for tonight. After this, we head straight there and party UP!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that. That was exactly the kind of thing Mackenzie Fraser would do after attending a press conference where one of his friends was about to do what Elise was. Who knows? She might need a little time to blow off steam after this.

But they'd wasted enough time already. She was done hiding and with her friends at her back, she was ready to tell the world exactly who she was. Joining hands, the five snowboarders walked through the curtains and were greeted by the familiar volley of flashbulbs and shouted questions. Temporarily breaking contact, the party marched up the stairs to the podium, taking their places in front of the massive SSX logo behind them. Elise stood at the podium, Alex, Mac, and Seeiah on her left, Eddie and Kaori at her right, all four acting like a guard of honor.

Okay…this was it. She motioned for the crowd to quiet and cleared her throat into the microphone. "Uh…thank you, everyone, for being here today. I…uh…I called this press conference to address the rumors that have been circulating in the wake of my separation from fellow competitor Nate Logan. There have been many stories brandied about and I would like to set the record straight. Mr. Logan and I didn't exactly part on good terms and I hope that he can forgive me and put it behind us but I've undergone a period of thorough soul searching and have come to a realization." This…this was it, the moment of truth. From this moment on, questions and flak were going to fly fast and furious at her…but she was done hiding. From here on out, she was Elise Sabrina Riggs and the fans, sponsors, and the world could take her as she was or to Hell with them. "I'm gay."

The sound was near deafening as a fresh volley of questions was launched and the camera flashes began igniting with a renewed intensity. She frankly hadn't intended to take any questions but…what to do now was…well…escaping her.

At that moment, Elise couldn't be more grateful to Eddie. He…he must've seen her floundering. He wrapped his arms around her in a hearty embrace and upon releasing her, turned to the microphone. "I know I speak for myself Mr. Fraser, Ms. Nishadaki, and Ms. Moreau when I say that Elise is like family to each of us and we stand alongside her in all things. We applaud her courage and expect her to be just as much a force to be reckoned with this October when the SSX circuit kicks off in Chamonix."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"I'm sorry, Elise, but our decision is final."

"I…understand, Horace. You've got to do what you've…got to do. I'm just surprised that after almost ten years of working together and how much money I've made for your brand that you would…"

_...CLICK…_

The…the bastard actually hung up on her! This…why…this was 2035, for Heaven's sake, and not only was Ride Snowboards dropping their sponsorship of her for circuit…which started in less than a month…but the pig didn't even have the backbone to ADMIT that they were dropping her because she was gay! It had been barely two weeks since Elise's coming out to the press before the fallout had hit. Most of Elise's loyal fan base had remained loyal. Her Facebook and Twitter pages were proof enough of that and she had expected nothing less, given how much she valued them. But then…the letters started arriving. She'd quit opening them after the sixth "Burn in Hell" and now simply just threw them in the shredder the minute they arrived. She…she'd kind of expected that to happen and Zoe and Seeiah had both approached her to offer advice about how to cope with it. But ten years spent with Ride Snowboards…she had friends at that company! They…ARGHHHH! Well…given her financial situation, it wasn't like she NEEDED a sponsor to compete but…

She slowly marched back into the common room of the Whistler Blackcomb Ski lodge where she still liked to come to work and decompress, collapsed into her favorite couch by the window overlooking the mountains, and sipped at her cup of hot cocoa. You…just…COULDN'T tell somebody something that they didn't want to hear.

"Uh…Elise; do you have a minute?"

This couldn't be happening! Of all the things she DIDN'T need right now…another bout with Allegra Sauvagess was squarely at the top of the list. The reception from her fellow competitors had been relatively neutral to positive but of course there were those precious few that just couldn't keep their mouths shut, that snide little bitch Marisol Delgado, that trash heap on a board Luther Dwayne Grady…but most of all…of course they hadn't parted on very good terms but…before they'd started dating, Nate had always been at least half-way's decent and…Allegra, up until now, had remained silent on the issue but…this had to happen sooner or later and it looked like the fates had decreed that it wouldn't be later.

"Do I even want to know?" Elise muttered, turning to face her rival.

"I…I guess I should expect that but I promise that I'm not here to fight. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

This…was actually a little weird. SSX rivalries could get a little intense and in many ways, you got to know your rival as well as you knew yourself…and Elise had never seen this body language or demeanor in Allegra in the three years that they'd known each other. Now that she thought about it, Allegra hadn't joined SSX until years after Zoe and Seeiah had admitted they were lesbians. Well…she kind of felt like she needed to take something on faith right now so she gestured to the chair next to the couch.

"I heard about your press conference…and heard about some of the things that have been said about it," This was without a doubt the first time Elise had ever seen Allegra struggling for words. "I guess…did you ever know about my oldest brother Charlie?" No one was ever surprised when they looked at Allegra Sauvagess that she was the only girl in a family with four other brothers. She was the utter definition of a tomboy…but since coming on the tour, Allegra had always been pretty guarded about her family life. Elise shook her head no. "Well, growing up, he was kind of my hero, and the reason that I got so into snowboarding. When I was eight, he used to take me to this huge hill out behind our property so I could go sledding while he practiced snowboarding. It was kind of like…_sniff_…our own little secret spot." She…there was actually a tear running down her cheek. It was almost subconscious but Elise could feel her hand slipping into Allegra's, squeezing it comfortably. "When...well, the summer of his senior year, Charlie told us that he was gay. Mom and Dad were totally fine with it, we all were. But…word spread through school like wildfire. His," Her breath caught and Elise could see the tears falling quicker now. This time she made the very conscious choice to scoot closer to Allegra and wrap her arm around her. "His so-called 'friends' not only wouldn't have anything to do with him but…Charlie wound up in the hospital with a broken arm and…and we still don't know who was responsible and…I…I was thirteen." She…she was openly weeping now. "I…_sob_…I came home from school and…_sniff_…I found the note…and then I heard the gun go off and…they killed him! The police…_cough_…ruled it a…" She couldn't even say the word "suicide". "But I KNOW they killed my big brother!"

She…Elise was utterly speechless. This…this was the most awful thing that she'd ever heard. If she hadn't been holding a weeping Allegra in her arms, she'd likely have hopped a plane to Government Camp, OR and hunt up the bastard responsible and beat the ever loving shit out of him. Within moments, this woman had gone from her biggest rival to…something else entirely.

Without warning, Elise felt Allegra's strong arms wrap around her in a bear hug. "Don't…_sniff_…don't let them do that to you. Please…if you need anything…if you just need someone to talk to…day or night…wherever I am, just come find me. Just…please don't let Luther or…that FUCKING IDIOT Nate do that to you." Now a portion of the old Allegra that Elise knew was beginning to arise. Beneath that ghastly sorrow, Elise was now detecting signs of anger, anger and utter determination to protect…her.

"Allegra, I…" Now it was Elise's turn to struggle for words. This…this was overwhelming. The only thing that came to mind was to stand, getting the pair on their feet, and returning the embrace with every bit of emotion that she possessed. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Allegra. I have to admit that…things haven't exactly been a picnic these last two weeks but I…thank you!"

A few moments passed by and Allegra began to regain her composure, even managing a few weak laughs. "Who…_sniff_…who knew that this was what it would take to make us act cool towards each other?"

Ha…hahahahaha; the humor of it all had been a bit of a delayed reaction but…she was right. Last season, Elise barely went a week when she didn't have to dodge one of the Allegra's volleys of snowballs and now…now it was almost as if their entire history had been rewritten in one giant stroke of the pen. "Hey, would you like to join me in a cup of cocoa?"

"Cocoa? Seriously?" There was that smirk that she had all too often been on the receiving end of.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Elise retreated to the vacant bar and snagged another coffee mug. Returning to her seat, she removed the lid from her thermos and poured Allegra a cup. "It's an old Inuit recipe my Grandmother taught my Mom. It's all we serve here at the lodge and the recipe is still a complete secret."

Allegra took the cup and Elise stared expectantly while the younger rider savored taste of it…and she was hooked! She could fight it all she wanted but NO ONE could resist a cup of Nanna's chocolaty goodness. Before Elise knew it, Allegra was asking for a refill.

"Told ya so."

"Yeah, yeah; just give me a refill, please." Elise topped her off and leaned back as…dare she say it…her new friend sipped this cup far slower.

"Dare I ask what that phone call was that you stormed back in here after taking?"

"What…OH," Darn…she'd practically forgotten that entire idiotic even. "Ah…more of the fallout; after ten years, Ride Snowboards has officially dropped me for the circuit this year. Absolutely nothing is going to stop me from competing EVER so it looks like I'll be competing without a sponsor this year. I mean, yeah it'll cost…a lot…but…what's with you? Why are you smiling?"

She did! Allegra was now smiling like a fox who'd managed to sneak into the henhouse. "To tell you the truth…after hearing the news, I didn't expect anything less from them…which is why I brought this." Taking another swallow from her mug, Elise took what looked like a business card. Flipping it over, she saw that it was for Alpine Commando. They weren't quite on the same level as Ride but were a rapidly rising entity and Allegra had been their poster child since her rookie season. Well…it WOULD be better if she didn't have to dip into her savings to compete…and not only did they represent Allegra but Mac had recently signed with them as well and couldn't say enough about them…

"O..okay; 'Randall Wolf, Executive VP'," She read off the front. "I'll give him a call."

"I'd actually recommend that it be sooner rather than later. You see, Randy's a friend and…he's waiting for your call as we speak."

_Author's Notes:_

_To tell the truth, I've been percolating on this cross-over story for months and am finally starting it in-between chapters of A Matter of Leverage. Ever since writing the epilogue to Game On, I've had this idea for a series of adventures starring Nick and Zoe while Nick attends college and rooms with his big sis. I've also been a fan of SSX since way back to when the first game came out and was torn between having the cross-over be with Elise Riggs or an adult version of Edith from Despicable Me but having written it, I really like the way this has shaped up after one chapter and I'm excited to continue with it. And if you haven't guessed yet, anticipate a little romance in the later chapters._

_Though the SSX games have been in existence since the late 90s or early 2000s, given the design of the tracks and the tricks being pulled in the later games (SSX 3 and beyond), I don't have trouble seeing them as being set in years beyond._

_Kim Possible and all characters associated with that name are the copyrighted property of the Walt Disney and the intellectual property of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley._

_SSX and all characters associated are the copyrighted property of EA Games and the intellectual rights are unknown._

_And of course, partial credit for all of these stories must go to Poetheather1 for being by inspiration and her stories helping me get through a difficult period in life. Gracie Possible, George the Naked Mole Rat, and Abigail Normal are her intellectual property and used with her permission and my thanks._

_It should also be noted that within this story, it is presumed that Ride Snowboards is against homosexuality. I do not know that for a fact nor do I suspect it. The name was chosen at random and their involvement is not an accusation in any way._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey all you snowboarding lunatics out there in Mcomm land; this is your friendly neighborhood voice of the people, DJ Atomica, and high…HIGH above it all, you're listening to EA Radio BIG. Man, what an epic kick off to the SSX circuit we got going on here! Things are just wrapping up here in Chamonix and man…the TRICKS that were being pulled…I…these competitors are just not HUMAN! That's the only explanation. Chamonix is going to be remembered for a LONG time! 'Remembered'…kind of like when Psymon Stark thought it'd be fun to invent trashcan sledding by having Zoe push him off the roof of the lodge? Well, it WAS fun…at least to watch.

Anyway, my guests in the studio today are coasting off monumental showings in the circuit's opening events. Both put in podium appearances of the gold and silver variety in the Slopestyle and Big Air events. Please welcome to the studio Elise Riggs and Allegra Sauvegess!"

There was a peal of pre-recorded applause as the pair walked into the sunny studio…completely devoid of an actual audience. Atomica always was a sucker for showmanship boarding on the ridiculous. But he was just so damn enthusiastic that Elise couldn't help but like the guy. People listened to him and he seemed to take that responsibility seriously. Considering the fact that he was essentially the voice of SSX fandom worldwide, some might have found it odd that he hadn't really reported anything on Elise's big revelation but had bitten on her newfound friendship with Allegra like a dog with the juiciest bone in the world. It really seemed like literally the only thing this guy seemed to care about was snowboarding.

"Ladies, welcome back; always a pleasure to have you on the show."

"Ah, I LOVE the vibe in here," Allegra breathed, thumping the table after putting on her headest.

"The pleasure's of course all ours, Atomikca," Elise donned her own headset and sat down.

"So I still can't believe it, the two of you in the same room together without throwing things, magazines, cups…security checked you for snowballs; didn't they, Allegra?"

"Christ, are you guys ever going to let me live that down?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Elise jibed, slugging Allegra in the shoulder. "But seriously, Atomica, we're probably just as surprised as you are but…" Elise took a look at the woman seated next to her and smiled. "Allegra stepped in when people were…being less than civil, you might say…"

"And NObody treats my girl like that except me," Allegra cackled, wrapping an arm around Elise.

"Aw man, Ride Snowboards dropping you after nearly a decade," Atomica muttered. "What were they thinking?"

"I'd lay good money that they weren't, Atomica," Allegra continued. "But I couldn't KEEP Arctic Commando from signing Elise after what those douchebags did and we couldn't be happier to have her on the team. She's a great snowboarder, unparalleled in the Big Air comp, and we're expecting only great things from her."

"Well, I'd say you're both certainly living up to that claim. The equipment seems to be working. Tell me, Elise; did you actually PLAN to do that Superman Triple Backflip at the Big Air event last week?"

"Who are you trying to kid?" Elise jokingly barked, fixing her interviewer with a pointed finger. "Of course it was planned…that it actually worked, however? That…that was actually kind of a surprise."

"And Allegra, that Gold medal performance at Slopestyle event was like…watching Apocalypse Now with Psymon Stark while on shrooms. That trick you pulled at the end…what do you even CALL something like that?"

"I call that little gem a front-spin 540 Burger and Fries, my own creation. Cost me a lot of boards, more than a few bindings, and a broken ankle to get it just right but I think the end result was well worth it."

"Well, judges certainly seemed to agree," Atomica continued. "Next up, my guests and I discuss predictions for upcoming Zermatt and Big Mountain as well as respond to a few reviews of Mac Fraser's last mixing performance. You're listening to EA Radio BIG."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"You know, sometimes I'm amazed that guy is still on the air," Allegra burst out laughing as the pair exited the hotel that served as his studio.

Quinton Cooper, better known to the world as "DJ Atomica" was…no; Elise couldn't bring herself to call someone like that a genius. But Allegra hadn't ever been on the circuit without Atomic Entertainment covering the games. You didn't even really mind that the spectators came just as much to hear and see Atomica's commentary of the games as they did for the games themselves. That was all you really could say or that needed to be said. He made the series all the better.

Elise flagged down a cab and stepped aside for her friend to get in first. "Nah; he's got about the most secure job in snowboarding or entertainment. Hotel Mont Blanc, se il vous plait," She instructed the driver. The car pulled into traffic and Elise stretched her limbs, luxuriating in the freedom of a competitor with a free evening, no events to prepare for, and a night of fun to look forward to…and she wasn't the only one. "Hey, a bunch of us are going to this new club in the city, Lune; you in?"

"I could see myself getting my drink on. You bringing that brunette you met at the Lodge?"

"Ugh…SO not; I'm starting to think that as much as I love snowboarding…it's not exactly the place to find quality dates." And wasn't that the truth! Thus far, all the women she'd managed to attract had been little better than men. They took one look at her and all they saw was a pretty face…and after five minutes with them, they quite obviously only had one thing on their minds. Damn it; she spoke five languages and had a dual major in Marketing and Mechanical Engineering from the University of British Columbia at Vancouver. Her education had been about the only thing she couldn't let her sponsors talk her out of. But apparently the ability to have a mature conversation and not leer at your date like a piece of meat was two traits that were out of the question no matter who you were interested in. She wanted…she wanted someone with some depth. She wanted…romance, to be swept off her feet, to share a kiss by the fireplace while she and her partner were cuddled up close and sharing mugs of Nana's cocoa. She…she wanted a relationship.

"Earth to Elise; are you in there?"

Elise blinked as Allegra snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Uh…yeah…I guess I just zoned out there for a minute."

"Well, tonight I am going to hook you UP at the club. We're going to find you the PERFECT girl!"

"Just might find you the perfect guy."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Nick Possible heaved a sigh as he lowered himself onto the bench underneath his locker. Muscles were stiff and raising some objections but…Coach Chelios's core principle was conditioning, building up the legs that feed the wolf. Nick and Brady both accepted these scholarships to win a National Championship under this man's tutelage and training and if either of them had a say in the matter that was what was going to happen. Coach had a way of talking that just…grabbed you by the ears and made you truly believe that you could be more than you thought you could. The thought of letting him down was…nonexistent.

The other players filed into the locker room, retreating to their seats to begin stripping off their equipment. Nick's practice jersey slid past his head, revealing Captain Steve Miller taking his spot next to Nick. The guy was of course a bit of a legacy at Michigan State. Supposedly there'd been a Miller on the team since the 1970s and Steve's dad, Ryan Miller, currently was the coach of the Detroit Red Wings and quite a state celebrity.

"Wishing you'd taken up baseball?" Steve chuckled, pulling off his own jersey.

"Not a chance," Nick shot back, hanging up his chest pads above his head. "Ever since I was a kid, this was all I ever wanted to do!"

"Well, a hot bath will help prevent muscle cramping."

"Possible," Nick's ears perked up as one of the other players called out. "Coach wants to see you."

Coach Chelios wanted to…okay; in Nick's experience, when the Coach wanted to call you in for a private chat in his office, it was usually very good or VERY bad. He pried his skates off and hustled over to the door and knocked, stepping inside after the crisp "Come In".

"You wanted to see me, Coach?"

"Nick; of course; take a seat," Nick took the vacant chair in front of the coach's desk, feeling a little like he'd been called into the Principal's office. "As you know, with Xavier's broken leg against UNH, we've got an opening on first line. I wanted to tell you that I'm moving you up to fill his position."

Well…wait a minute…WHAT? F…First line? Nick was…being moved to first line!

"Coach…uh…I…I don't know…what to say. I…"

"There's nothing TO say, Nick. I see all the extra ice time you put in, the extra sessions in the weight room, and your performance thus far in the season has been exemplary. Now, this isn't necessarily permanent but you show me you can handle it, we can talk about making it permanent. Just remember not to let your grades suffer."

"Oh…I wouldn't think of it, sir," Nick gasped, shooting out of the chair…and catching his foot on the edge. "I…uh…my mother would have my head if I did, being a schoolteacher and all."

"See that you don't," Coach motioned to the door. "Send in Steve, will you?"

This…this was the greatest news in…ever! And…and this Friday they had Ferris State coming…and Mom and Momma were coming in for the weekend and to see the game! It was perfect! Nick was in such a fog of blissful ignorance that he didn't even see a very startled Zoe struggling to get out of her brother's way; but…maybe what happened next was inevitable.

…_THUMP…_

…_CLUNK…_

"Nick, you big lummox; get off of me!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

The team looked fantastic out there! Zoe wasn't sure where Mom and Momma were in the stadium. The building underwent massive renovations, adding a good four thousand seat. But she knew they were out there…and they were getting a pretty darn good show tonight. Nick was good but…tonight, he was certainly proving that Jake Chelios's faith in him was well deserved. Her baby brother was on fire!

The Spartans were currently blanking the Ferris State Bulldogs 3-0, and two of those goals were Nick's along with an assist on the third. Brady too was having a good night, having been credited with an assist on both of Nick's goals. Man, she'd only been following hockey for a few years but she could see that Nick and Brady seemed to be a natural fit on the ice, always managing to find each other at the right moment, like the Sedin brothers or the fabled Howe family. If Coach Chelios wanted to win, he'd best put the two of them on the same line together and SOON!

Nick's line skated out to take the faceoff in Bulldog ice with three minutes left on the clock. Zoe loved this part, the heart pounding seconds until the puck made contact with the ice and then hopefully the stick of one of her charges, as she liked to think of them. Steve Miller leaned in to take the faceoff…and Ferris gained control; damn it. The puck shot between his legs to the waiting defenseman. He circled around his net, looking for some room and…OOOOOOH! He didn't find it, being hammered into the glass by Alex Larsen, the Spartans' Right winger. Good for him but a hit like that still made the therapist in her cringe internally. Acting quickly, Larsen cradled the puck and passed it to Steve on the far side. Steve hammered it towards the goal, the puck colliding with the goalie's leg pad and…

…_SMACK…_

Wha…Zoe had…Zoe hadn't even seen him! Nick had skated down center ice and…she couldn't believe it! That was a hat trick, three goals in one game! The crowd was going crazy!

"That's my brother!" Zoe cheered from the bench.

ZPKPZPKPZPKPZPKPZPKP

The air always seemed fresher, crisper after a win. The doors to the players' entrance closed behind Zoe and she took another deep breath of the crisp autumn breeze that was presently sweeping across campus. Turning towards the parking lot, she spotted Mom and Momma waving to her. Upon reaching each other, her parents pulled her into a hug and planted kisses on her cheek. The usual questions about work…and unfortunately her non-existent personal life followed while they waited for Nick to finish up. Mom kept offering to set her up with someone but…

"Oh, my little sweetie will meet the woman of her dreams in no time," Momma cooed as she pulled Zoe close. "What could be keeping your brother?"

Zoe looked at her watch. It WAS taking a while. Normally Nick was…unless that had been…it had only been a quick and fleeting look thinking back on it but that woman she passed DID look a lot like Kristi…oh…no! Nick and Zoe had a great relationship, neither having a problem confiding with their sibling, and things had started getting serious with Kristi. She was a frequent visitor at the house, being an engineering major like Nick, and may was the day that she'd come down in the morning to see both passed out on the kitchen table with only their textbooks for pillows. But…how was he going to go about introducing her to Mom and Momma? That was his major concern. Mom had always been cool about things like that but…to say Momma was protective would've been to say that Pompeii was only a little firecracker and Zoe couldn't really blame him for being nervous. Sure enough, Nick Possible emerged from the players' entrance with an arm around a thoroughly smitten looking Kristi Riggs.

"Now, Momma, be nice."

The pair seemed to be completely unaware of the face that they had an audience…especially when Nick leaned in and…oh crap!

"Uh…AHEM…"

The pair froze in mid kiss. Okay…she'd be lying if she said she didn't get a bit of a sisterly snigger at her brother's expense. After all…the look on his face was priceless! But Nick…as Momma's precious baby boy, Nick probably got the Momma bear routine worse than Zoe or any of the other kids. At least Mom had succeeded in talking Momma out of conducting an insertion on the movie theater when it was Gracie or Emily, or Zoe. Right now, Nick had about the worst "deer in the headlights" look that Zoe had ever seen. Ever so slowly, like a condemned prisoner being let to the guillotine, Nick led Kristi to the group.

"I…I thought…we were meeting at the…house…"

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, my little superstar," Mom leaned in and wrapped Nick in a bug. "We had no idea you were hiding such a lovely young lady as this." Mom let him go and offered a hand to Kristi. "Kim Possible; Nick's Mom."

"K…Kristi…Riggs, Mrs. Possible…ma'am…"

"Oh please; I don't need 'Mrs. Possible' to make me feel any older. Call me Kim. And do I detect an accent of The Great White North?"

"Yes, ma…uh…Kim," Kristi stuttered out. "From…From Whistler, BC; I…grew up there."

"Well, unless my boy has changed so much in three months, he's probably starving." Mom smiled and motioned to the parking lot. "Who's up for a late bite to eat?"

"What do you know about her?" Momma barked as soon as the others were out of earshot.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Nick's knuckles had to be white as he maintained a death grip on the steering wheel. Not exactly the night of celebration he was hoping for after pulling off a hat trick. He…Mom and Momma were supposed to…they said they were heading to their hotel after the game! The family fun was supposed to start in the morning! He chanced a look at Kristi. She'd held up like a champ to Momma's…Momma probably would've called it "interrogation", but…God, Nick liked this girl! And they'd only been official for two months. Was this…man, was this too soon? Was Nick…was he in trouble?

"So…I'm…sorry they surprised us like that…Kristi? Baby? Could…could you talk to me? Please?" She looked like…like she was deep in thought. On what, Nick wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know. Kristina Riggs was…not like any girl he'd ever dated before. You could spend a day hearing her life story and still be blown away the next day. Every day was something new with her and…and Nick was very quickly becoming crazy about her, even after only two months. But if Nick knew anything from his friends' experience, Brady most of all, if you wanted things to work with a girl, especially one you really wanted to be with, you had to plan it to a T. And moving too quickly could be just as bad as cheating on her.

"Do…" Man, who'd have thought your heart could jump so much at just a single word? "Do you think…they…like me?"

Did they…she…she thought that…in one great gasp, the breath that Nick had been holding slowly started to release. He felt Kristi's hand snake its way into his and she snuggled up as close as she could while he was driving. His heart was going nearly a mile a minute…hopefully she didn't hear it through his chest. He felt his mouth reacting…he probably could've stopped it if he'd been quicker but…a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Kristi shot back, fixing Nick with a glare.

"I…" The laughter was picking up the pace. Damn it; he was going to pay for this tomorrow. "I…I thought that…that they were going to have you…heading for the hills and…and you're worried about whether they…? You and Zoe get along great and…and I can tell Mom loves you."

She seemed to relax a little at that, joining hand again. "Even…even your Momma?"

"Well…she WILL like you. I mean…well…she never liked any of my girlfriends…or my sisters' boyfriends for that matter. She can be a little…protective…especially with me. My birth mother…I never met her but we had a little family meeting before I came here. Momma and my Uncle Ron were trying to track down a supervillain in Helsinki who'd trapped Mom and my older sister in a video game. My birth mother Elsa…died on that mission. Anyway, it's not really something I'd like to talk about right now."

"Nick…I…I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Hey, it's so not the drama. Bottom line is, if Momma has her say, my sisters and I would end up being monks. Mom usually keeps her under control and you've got nothing to worry about."

"So…did you ever like…save the world or anything?"

Oye…like he hadn't heard that before; "AGAIN…so not the drama; I'm…kind of a black belt in Judo…and Aikido…and Jujitsu…and I kind of learned Krav Maga from the current Prime Minister of Israel."

The car pulled to a halt outside Kristi's dorm and Nick rushed to the other side to open Kristi's door. "I still think I can kick your ass."

"Haha…you know, I think you probably could," Nick shucked off his jacket and wrapped it around her, leading her inside. "My Aunt Abby could hold her own because she had four older brothers. You…you only had an older sister and from what I can infer you were both princesses that…OOOOOF," Kristi gave him a swift elbow to the ribs. "Okay; point taken. But seriously, I guess you've met my family. Am I gonna get to meet yours soon? I mean, all I know about your family is that your parents own a ski lodge and…I don't think you've even told me your older sister's name."

The pair entered Holmes Hall, flashing their student IDs to the desk clerk and headed down the left hall. Nick had lucked into living with his sister but from what he'd heard, it was lucky to get a room on the ground floor. If memory served, Kristi's roommate was at a late night library session so they didn't have to bother being quiet. Kristi flicked on the lights and Nick collapsed onto the couch under Kristi's lofted bed.

"Well…I…don't get me wrong; my older sister is…she's simply my hero, the greatest person I know. But…until recently, I…guys were known to date me as a way to get close to her."

"'Until recently'?"

"She recently came out of the closet to us…so that's officially not a problem anymore but…she's kind of…famous."

"Uh…okay. Were you not part of the conversation? My parents are Kim and Shego Possible. Would you just tell me?"

"I'm probably going to regret this but…Nick, my sister is Elise Riggs…the SSX snowboarder."

_Author's Notes:_

_Once again, the chapter took a little while to finish but I'm gearing up to pick up the action in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

"Possible splits the defenders…AND HE'S ON A BREAKAWAY! Lemieux is on his tail, trying to catch him and…OOOOOHHHH! He hits the ice HARD! Pierre, what was Lemieux even thinking with that move? That's as flagrant a foul as I have ever seen!"

"Absolutely agreed, Doug; that was the very definition of a cheap shot; Nick Possible had a clean shot at the net and Lemieux just chops him down like a lumberjack with a redwood. And Doug…Nick Possible is not getting up! He's clutching at his arm, seeming to be in a tremendous amount of pain. The trainers are coming out and checking things out. Boy, this would be a devastating loss to the Spartans. Nick Possible has been a force to be reckoned with, leading the entire conference in points and goals with no signs of slowing down, easily considered a top prospect before ever completing his first season. And with the PNW Invitational coming up, this could be a devastating loss to the Spartans!"

"And the trainers are helping Possible to his feet, getting the support of his teammates and the crowd as the trainers help him to the locker room. Boy…a hit like that, I'd be astonished if we saw him back tonight.

And it looks like the referees have a decision. It is indeed going to be a flagrant penalty. Andre Lemiuex is out of the game and Minnesota is given a five minute major and it looks like there will be a penalty shot for the Spartans as well. So who do you like for this, Doug?"

"Well, Coach Chelios can have anyone on the ice take it. My money's on O' Sullivan. And it looks like Coach Chelios is giving it to "The Boy Genius" as his teammates call…wait a minute, Pierre. It looks like Nick Possible is…yes...I believe he's refusing to be taken to the hospital until his teammate takes the penalty shot. Well, I can't say that I understand this move but Brady O'Sullivan skates to center ice and flashes his friend and teammate a salute. O'Sullivan snaps up the puck and skates in. He comes to a halt and winds up for a slapshot…"

…_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG…_

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"I don't think it's broken but they're taking him in for X-rays right now. I'll call you guys when we know more…okay…okay…love you too…bye."

Zoe heaved a sigh and turned back towards the waiting room. This was always the hard part of the job, both as a trainer and simply as an older sister. For as long as she could remember, Nick had never been happier than when he had a hockey stick in his hands. But…like with every sport, really, you played at your own peril. And it always seemed like the ones who suffered most were Mom and Momma. Zoe could still remember her dislocated shoulder and concussion on the Track and Field team sophomore year when her pole snapped in half mid-vault, Em's broken foot on the soccer team, Gracie's shattered ankle on the basketball team, they all had their battle scars, in some cases quite literally from battle, and this was far from the worst Nick had ever suffered, but Zoe could see it now. Momma was pacing back and forth, like she would wear a hole in the carpet, looking like she'd just heard Nick was on his deathbed.

"Zoe Possible?"

Zoe turned to see the doctor who'd escorted Nick's stretcher into the ER, holding a clipboard. She rushed up and shook hands with him and followed him back into the facility. The news wasn't as bad as could be expected. The wrist and forearm were still intact but it was a miracle that it was so. Nick had endured a severe sprain to the wrist and had one hell of a bruise to let heal.

"How long is he going to be out, Doctor?"

"Tough to say," He replied, pausing at Nick's room. "I'd say, best case scenario, three weeks of recovery time, five weeks if we want to make absolutely sure."

Well…Nick wasn't going to like it but it could've been a lot worse. The PNW Tournament was out of the question but if he was lucky, the Great Lakes Invitational was still a possibility. She thanked the doctor and knocked on the door. An annoyed "come in" answered and she opened the door.

"What'd the doc say?" He moaned, already dreading the answer

"If everything falls into place correctly and you don't push too hard, three weeks off the ice."

"Damn it," Zoe picked up.

"Hey," She fixed her brother with a firm finger. "I know playing in the tournament meant a lot to you," Zoe walked up and sat next to her brother on the bed and pulled him into a hug. "But this is all part o the game. And besides, before the game was over, Em texted and said the Spartan Twitter feed was going nuts with calls for Lemieux's head," She began running her hands through Nick's still damp hair. "Nicky, you're better than that goon any day of the week and THAT'S why he hit you."

"Yeah," Nick grumbled. "But it doesn't mean that next time I see him on the ice, I won't clean his clock!"

"You certainly will, little brother," Did this guy even realize how much he was beginning to sound like Mom? Good Lord, when it came to…well…ANYTHING competitive, their grudges lasted longer than the Pyramids, "…just like you did Timmy Sparks when you were seven."

Nick squawked in indignation at that but at least her brother was smiling again.

After ducking out to get some snacks, Zoe returned a short time later and was greeted by the addition of Brady and Coach Chelios. Brady's penalty shot and the five minute major penalty had proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back, bringing the Spartans a 5-0 victory over the Gophers. Thank God they'd won. Otherwise, Nick would've been absolutely insufferable.

"Listen, with…what's happened…and the tournament being so close to Christmas, I'd understand if…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Coach! I'm going to be there! I may not be able to shoot the puck but…come Hell or High water, I'll be on that bench!"

That was definitely her little brother in that bed. He could've been in a body cast and would still be boasting that he'd be back on the ice the next day. He had to get that from Mom.

Speaking of, Zoe needed to run the gauntlet for phone calls. Momma would likely be trying to hop a plain to Minneapolis and Abby wouldn't be far behind her. Heck, Zoe wouldn't have been surprised if the two ordered a hit on Lemieux within the next few hours. She ducked out into the hall and dialed her parents. Abby and Seamus would be over watching the game so she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Thank goodness Mom was the one to pick up. Zoe could hear Momma squawking in the background about needing to be with their baby boy and that she could SENSE when "Nicky" needed them.

"Good grief, Momma," Zoe moaned, rolling her eyes at Momma trying to muscle her way into the Kimmunicator's screen. "Give her the Kimmunicator, Mom." Zoe reached her arm back into the hospital room ad pointed the camera towards Nick. "Nick, would you please tell our emotionally imbalanced mother that its only a sprain and you're not knocking on death's door?"

"Momma…I'm in PAIN!"

He did NOT just…Zoe was tempted to throw something! "Why you f…flipping Momma's Boy! Okay…Momma, that's proof enough that my weenie of a kid brother is perfectly fine. Okay? Now, we've got to be at the airport in an hour to catch our flight back to Lansing. I MIGHT call you back when we land."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Elise sat in the Atrium of the Vancouver International Airport, sipping a Diet Coke as she waited for her sister's plane to land. This had been far too long in coming. Back when she was just starting out, Elise had managed to sneak back home during the tour as often as possible and ALWAYS made time for her little sis. For as long as she could remember, Elise knew she had had one true super-fan whether it was because of snowboarding or…just being alive. Mom always said that Kristi followed her big sister around like a puppy and that was a responsibility that Elise did NOT take lightly. But since the squirt went off to college, and not only college but a college in another country, it just hadn't been the same. It sure didn't help that Kristi's rationale for going so far away had been Michigan State's vastly improving College of Engineering, wanting a degree just like her big sister.

But this was Christmas break! That meant they had two full weeks together at least…or at least mostly together. Apparently her new boyfriend was to be tagging along too. She goes off to college in America and the moment she gets there, she starts dating a hockey player. That had to be about the most Canadian thing Elise had ever heard. So before the sisterly revelry was to begin, the Riggs's were to make an appearance at Rogers Arena for the Pacific North-West Invitational, of which the Spartans were one of the invited teams. Daddy had managed to snag some good seats at the last minute, having had season tickets to the Canucks for the better part of her life.

"Attention; Flight 869 from O'Hare is now landing at Gate C."

That was Kristi's plane! Elise tuned to the big bay windows and sure enough, off in the distance, she could see a jet touching down from the East. A few minutes later, passengers began filing out and Elise shot up when she spotted what her friends affectionately called Elise's "Pigtailed Doppelganger". Spotting her elder sister, Kristi's knapsack hit the floor and she rushed into her sibling's arms.

"Hey, Squirt," Elise squeezed her tight and spun her around like Daddy STILL used to do when he greeted them at the airport. "I missed you so much! How was your first semester?"

Kristi heaved a sigh as Elise released her. "I am SO ready for some time off. My German teacher really ran us through the meat grinder."

"Well, it couldn't have been THAT hard if you're free enough to date a hockey player," Elise sniggered, thumping her on the back. "Throw in a plate of poutine and a Labatt and you are a poster child for the Great White North. Does he treat you okay?"

"Awe, come on, Elise. It's not like that. I swear. I could point out at least a dozen other students I've come across named Riggs and any one of them could've been your relative. When I told him…I swear it didn't faze him a bit. You don't have to be so over protective."

Maybe she WAS overprotective when it came to Kristi but…at least as far she Elise could see, Elise had cause to be. It wasn't like Kristi had bad taste in guys per say but…a few choice jackasses had broken her heart by trying to use her to get close to Elise…and that was a few too many for Elise's taste. But…it almost looked like Kristi had some kind of twinkle in her eye, definitely something new. Every time she seemed to mention this new heartthrob, that twinkle was there.

"And besides, I'm not the one who has to have a whole host of lovely ladies drooling over her," Kristi grabbed her knapsack and led Elise over to baggage claim.

"Ugh; 'lovely' is hardly the word I would use. Every date I've been on, it's been exactly the same; home by 10 and oh so gladly so."

"Sooo…you're not seeing anybody?"

Elise turned and fixed the younger Riggs with a suspicious glare. Whatever you said about Kristina Riggs, subtlety was most definitely not her strong suite. Especially in the early days, Elise and a lot of her fellow competitors would engage in poker games in between evens and Elise was considered more than a fair player. She'd tried to teach the game to Kristi but…talk about hopeless. She couldn't help but imagine that if Kristi ever stumbled into a casino, she would be one of the stooges that would stumble back out in only her shoes. Glass houses could hide secrets better.

"Kristi, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You have about the worst poker face I have ever seen. If my love life is in such shambles that my kid sister thinks she has to set me up on a date…"

"Well, based on the email I got from Alex Moreau, it IS in shambles."

Why that little…Alex was going around behind Elise's back and…damn it; round one to the kid…but that didn't explain what Kristi was hinting at. Her boyfriend's team was competing in the hockey tournament…but unless one of the players had managed to do some VERY fast explaining in the locker room, what would Elise have to be interested in a bunch of sweaty college boys who were most likely about as intellectually stimulating as a turtle?

"Change of subject," She glared daggers at her sister and threw Kristi's duffel bag at her. "When does this mystery man land?"

"Not for another two hours," That little pipsqueak thought she could laugh at Elise's expense? My God Elise could show HER! "He has to fly with the rest of the team. Then, he and his sister are going to fly back to Pennsylvania three days after the tournament for Christmas with their family."

Wha…sister? This guy's sister was travelling with the team? "Okay…do I even want to ask?"

"Oh…sorry; I've long since gotten used to it. His sister Zoe is the team trainer. He says that was about the only reason his mother didn't uproot the family to East Lansing when he was offered a scholarship."

Wow…maybe Elise WASN'T too overprotective in the grand scheme of things. She could apparently be a lot worse. "So what else do you know about him?"

"Well, if you must know," Kristi grumbled as she fell into line behind her sister and followed her through the terminal. "He's the youngest of four with three older sisters. He's an Aerospace Engineering major…"

Again, wow…and the guy was on a full ride scholarship to boot? The guy worked hard. You could definitely say that. The youngest of four and the only boy? In Elise's experience, that either made him a perfect gentleman or a spoiled brat.

"…and I got to meet his parents for the first time a few weeks ago. They kind of jumped us coming out of the arena after a game. He…it was actually kind of cute. Nick was so scared that I'd panic, that it was way too soon that…we kind of had a little moment in the car and…I don't know. I'm starting to feel like…like I…"

Elise stopped short and felt her sister bump into the back of her. That…that explained the twinkle in her eye but… "Kristi, I…I know that…I just hope you're being careful. I…I don't want you to…"

"Hey, it is okay, Elise," Kristi flashed her that big eyed doe smile and pulled her into a hug. "I'm a big girl…but I love that you still worry about me."

…damn it; how did she always know how to do that? When it came to protecting her baby sister, Elise Riggs had a will of iron. The last bastard to get fresh with Kristi got a REAL good look at Grandpa Riggs's RCMP service knife and a threat that if Elise ever even smelled him near her sister again, the next one would be much more than just a look…but protecting her sister from herself? She melted like a snowball in a Calgary brush fire.

"Elise…Nick IS different. I promise you. He…he actually kind of…he knows what it's like to grow up in the shadow of your last name."

"Oooooooh…how mysterious; so this Romeo comes from famous people?" The pair exited the airport and into the chilly BC afternoon, heading towards Elise's rental car. Elise lobbed the bags into the back seat. "But is he cute? Scale of one to ten?"

"Oh…probably a twelve," She flashed that million dollar smile once again as she shut the door and buckled up. "But…it's weird. He's so down to Earth that it almost seems like he doesn't know how cute he is."

God…Elise hadn't seen Kristi like this since Carter Hoover back in primary school. Whether she'd said the actual words or not, whether she said it to this "Nick" or not…the kid had it bad. She was very much in love.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Watch number 12! WATCH him!"

Father Mitch always said that the Almighty never gives you a cross to bear if you couldn't handle bearing it. Nick Possible had faced down arms dealers, mad scientists. He and Mom had even broken out of an Ethiopian prison together. But NOTHING was as hard as this. For as long as Nick could remember, the ice was…it was like another world made just for him. He could remember when Mom and Momma had actually spoken the words "adopted" and he'd snuck into Middleton Commons Ice Arena and fired pucks against the wall until his stick snapped.

Watching his team out there, trying to hold on to a 2-1 lead in the championship game, Nick had the clawing urge to leap over the barrier, stick, in hand, and skate towards the net in his shoes.

Anchorage was putting up a serious fight. Despite the score, the Sea Wolves were outshooting them nearly 3 to 1. Max was…it was like he'd grown extra arms between the pipes. He'd stopped practically everything that had come this way. The defense was playing their best but…this Anchorage offense was like nothing the Spartans had faced before, like the 1980 US and Soviet Olympic teams all rolled into one. Cheap shots were being thrown all over the place but…damn it; he wanted to be out there!

Gracie…if he could've gotten a hold of her, surely he could've talked her into…what was he saying? Even as the idea entered his brain, he knew it was complete crap. Gracie's healing abilities, the twins…Nick STILL had no idea how to describe what they could do…his sisters' abilities were probably the closest guarded secret in the world. Gracie had kept the secret the longest and the last time she'd used her powers on him was Bucharest, and that had been to reattach a severed arm. For a sprained wrist…Nick knew exactly what his big sis would say…Woman up and stop complaining.

Brady managed to dodge a pretty nasty hit and dumped the puck in, hopping onto the bench in a shift change.

"Hang touch," Nick thumped his cousin and teammate on the back. "There's plenty of fight left in us."

"They're not slowing down either," Brady gasped, spraying his water bottle against his face. "God, we've still got another period of this."

"You giving up on me?"

"No, Aunt Kim, I'm not going up on you."

THAT…was unfair! Mom was…a piece of work to say the least.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Nick Possible had escaped from some of the worst prison camps imaginable and hardly broken a sweat. He'd jumped from 30000ft and landed smackdab in the middle of Siberia with barely a blink. He'd toppled supervillains arms dealers, drug lords, with his entire family at his side, and he had fun doing it. Now…his stomach was in half a dozen different knots and…and the brave on his wrist felt soaked clean through. He was vaguely aware of Zoe seated next to him in the taxi but…he felt like he was locked inside his own head right now. This was just dinner…with Kristi…and her parents…and her older sister who happened to be a world-class snowboarder. God, was this what Kristi had felt meeting Mom and Momma? Only…only this had to be worse. They had surprised the pair back in East Lansing, sort of like ripping a band-aid off your arm, a little pain but then it was over quickly. This time…man, Nick had been thinking about this for weeks, since Kristi had set it up. There…really was no beating around the bush, especially within the confines of his own head. He was in love with Kristi. He…he had absolutely no idea how she felt but…his feelings for her were abundantly clear. He…he was going to marry her…someday…

"Nick? Earth to Nick!"

Nick blinked and looked around. The…the cab had stopped and Zoe was looking right at him. "Man, you were dug in like a tick, little bro. I haven't seen you this nervous since you were ten and accidentally shot a puck into the headlight of Momma's brand new Mustang."

"Zoe, I…thank you so much for going along for…emotional support."

"Hey, you're my little brother," Zoe clapped him on the shoulder. "You think I'd miss a chance to watch you squirm?"

Well, at least he'd been in a relationship long enough TO squirm. Had he been a calmer man just then, he'd likely have reminded her of that very fact. He never had any doubt that Zoe or Emily or Gracie loved him. But when they weren't teasing him about being the youngest, at least Emily and Gracie were in lock-step with Momma in her quest to keep Nick respectable…or a priest. Sometimes he wasn't so sure. He'd heard stories about when Gracie had first started dating and Momma's reactions…and Nick thought that if ANYONE would've been an ally, it would've been Gracie.

But Zoe surprised him, pulling him aside and adjusting his tie. "Just relax; be your usual charming self and they're going to love you. They're going to see how good you are to Kristi and they're going to love you even more. I'm going to be at the bar the whole time in case you need to make an exit, not that I think you'll have to. Now," She dragged Nick to the door to the building lobby. "We're a few minutes early but that usually helps with the first impression. You go in and I'll come in ten minutes later. I scoped it out earlier and I have a perfect view of the whole restaurant from there…now go."

Nick heaved a deep breath, almost like a condemned man walking to both the gallows AND his last meal at the same time, and entered the building. The front desk clerk ushered him to the elevator and Nick hit the button for the seventh floor.

The doors chimed and opened, revealing…a vision. Kristi was waiting for him and…he was utterly breathless. She looked absolutely stunning in that green silk dress. She smiled that devastating smile that made Nick's insides jump up and start dancing…and that made this situation all the harder!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her eyes darted from one side to the other. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"You're…beautiful."

"And you…are very sweet; a little corny but sweet nonetheless," His…his legs didn't seem to be working properly. Kristi gave a light chuckle, marched up to the elevator, grabbing him by the scruff of his coat, and hauled him out into the lobby. "Would you relax? Mom and Daddy are going to love you! I even talked you up to Elise so she doesn't…intentionally…try to freak you out. But don't worry; really, she's very cool. It's going to be fine."

Ha…yeah…"fine"; sure was easy for HER to say that in a place like this. After handing his coat to the lady at the desk, Kristi ushered him through the double doors…and into another world. The smells were...appealing to say the least. Momma was a spankin cook even at her worst so Nick liked to think he knew good food and what he smelled was most definitely expensive food at the least. Expensive…and looking around the room, the patrons seemed to be the upper crust of Vancouver society.

"Everyone," Nick's eyes darted to the table in front of them. "This is Nicholas Possible. Nick, these are my parents, Clark and Alice, and this is my sister Elise."

Immediately, Nick saw that both Kristi and her older sister shared their father's blonde hair but the similarities stopped there. They were every inch their mother. Kristi had mentioned that her mother was half Haida Indian and she certainly had the midnight black hair and tan complexion to prove it.

Her Dad was the first to break the silence and offer a handshake. "It's a pleasure, Nicholas. Our daughter's told us a great deal about you."

Nick took the handshake as firmly as he could. "The pleasure's all mine, sir. And please call me Nick. Only my Priest's wife ever calls me Nicholas."

So that would make your family Anglican?" Mrs. Riggs asked, ushering everyone to the table. Nick rushed to hold out Kristi's chair for her and took the one immediately next to it…and next to Mr. Riggs.

"Uh, yes, ma'am; Church of St. Andrew; I've gone there ever since I was a baby."

"Well, Kristi's of course told us all about you," Holding the chair for Kristi's mother, Mr. Riggs smiled and took the seat next to Nick. "Quite the path you're trying to carve for yourself, both a full ride athletic scholarship AND an Engineering student? You usually hear about college athletes taking kinesiology or something light like that."

"My mother would never have approved, sir. Both my parents put a strong emphasis on scholarship. As much as I love hockey, my belief is that's how I'm paying for my degree and I expect to get my money's worth. I guess it comes from being raised by both a teacher and a…another that's a triple major."

"Nick, Elise is gay," Kristi's hand snaked into his and squeezed it reassuringly. "They know you have two moms…and with two moms and the last name 'Possible', it's not that difficult to figure out who they are."

"But don't think that makes me intimidated," Elise Riggs fixed him with a stern look, not hostile but…more that of a professor who wasn't going to brook any nonsense, "…at all. But I suppose that you're not the worst of her boyfriends that we've met."

"ELISE!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Zoe ordered a Black and Tan to go with her Chicken Kiev and settled into the bar stool to enjoy the show playing before her. At first glance, the parents looked to be nice enough, a definite resemblance to Kristi, but the chair presumably for her older sister was empty, probably having ducked out to the restroom when Zoe came in. Nick had been strangely tight lipped about that one for some reason. What's more, Kristi herself had been equally as tight lipped, almost like there was some kind of conspiracy brewing between the two that involved Zoe and this mystery woman. If…if they were trying to…well, Kristi setting her up was…not QUITE as bad or embarrassing as her brother.

Her meal arrived and she began sipping at her drink. Whatever the two had afoot, from where she was sitting, at least Nick was starting to relax a little bit in front of Kristi's parents. She couldn't imagine what Kristi's parents could object to about her brother. Girls had been known to practically throw themselves at her brother in high school but nobody could say that Nick was anything short of the perfect gentleman…but then again, she was a little biased.

A moment later, a figure approached the table. This had to be the mysterious sister. Each light shone down like a spotlight over the respective tables and the figure turned to face them…

Zoe had to fight the urge to spit out her drink. She was…that was…Kristi's sister was…breathtaking. That was the only word that even came close and yet still seemed to fall short of adequately describing her. Despite the mouthful of liquid, she felt her mouth go dry. It was like…like gazing on the Madonna and Child, freshly carved from a marble slab. She had golden blonde hair that seemed to cascade like golden water, ending at mid-back. Her face was…chiseled from stone…but at the same time soft as a fluffy cloud. She was strong and very athletic, kind of like Mom…ARGH! New thought; she was NOT going to have an Oedipal complex stemming from this woman. Zoe's eyes slowly began to drift down and…her heart felt like it was going to beat clear out of her chest. She…she had the breasts of a Greek Goddess. She was Aphrodite and Athena, all rolled into one. All at once, she started feeling a heat building between her legs. She had…Zoe had just laid her eyes on an angel. That was the only possible explanation.

Zoe choked back her drink and coughed a few times, trying to clear her throat. After the initial shock wore off, something peaked in her mind. She knew this person…or knew OF her at least. She'd definitely remember…more than likely freezing up and making a fool of herself…in front of a beauty like that. No, this woman was famous…and on a pretty big scale too. It was gnawing at her but she just couldn't place…

…and then it hit her like a punch in the gut. God, how could she have missed it? Kristi's last name was "Riggs" and she'd said her dad ran a ski resort in...that…that was…Elise Riggs! Snowboarder Extraordinaire and international sex symbol…as quickly as it had happened it had come to a crashing halt.. That was Elise Riggs sitting at that table. And Zoe was…just Zoe; who was Zoe when compared to someone like that? Zoe could remember in high school every boy having Elise Riggs's picture in their locker, ready, willing, and eager to kiss the woman's feet if it meant that they were physically touching her…and since it had turned out that she was gay…it had to be and undoubtedly WAS the same thing! She…she could have her pick of literally any woman in the world. What chance did Zoe Possible have compared to all that?

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Her beloved Nicholas should've been OUT there! He was like a human anodes out on the ice, something Michelangelo would sculpt from marble or…or a masterpiece that Da Vinci would create on canvas. He was never as happy as when he was on the ice and she would see to it that he was always so blissfully happy. And that happiness would continue to the end of their days as they ruled the world side by side.

That beast that attacked Nicholas…he would pay DEARLY for what he was putting her beloved through. Of that, she was prepared to risk anything to ensure. Father…she could make Father understand. He…he had never understood her love for Nicholas, let alone approved, but that was irrelevant. She'd order one of Father's henchmen to Minnesota and then she'd watch as he removed that player's spine, vertebrae by vertebrae! She'd make a necklace out of them and wear it on her and Nicholas's wedding day.

Why…WHY didn't the world accept the fact that they loved each other? She tore her eyes away from the television screen and gazed upon the may pictures and news clippings that comprised her collage, her most prized possession, not in her closet to keep hidden from Father's eyes. Father…Father said that she…she was obsessed…and…and that he would get her help…but…she was…in love! She didn't NEED help! From the first time she'd laid eyes on him, she'd loved Nicholas Possible with all her heart, more than any human being had ever loved another before.

She turned back to the screen in time to see the camera focusing on her Nicholas, patting a teammate on the back. God, he was so wonderful, a God among insects, and he was so close to her now, a mere 970 kilometers! This would be her chance.

"You will be mine, Nicholas Possible. There is NO obstacle that can stand in the way of our love. I, Demetria Drakken, WILL be your wife!"

_Author's Notes:_

_This was another one that took a while to end. I just didn't feel like anything wrapped it up sufficiently so I ended up putting a lot in. That being said, ever since I started writing about The Council in Wedding Planner Blues, I've wanted to have Drakken and DNAmy end up having a child together. And given Shego's history with Drakken, I thought it would be pretty funny if Drakken's daughter ended up going all John Hinkley meets Helga Pataki from Hey Arnold over Nick Possible, especially when Nick's on the verge of finding true love himself._


	4. Chapter 4

The ski lodge was…like nothing Nick Possible had ever seen before…and he liked to think that he'd seen a lot. Last night had been…well…better than he'd expected it would be…at least the part about meeting Kristi's parents. They seemed friendly enough…or rather, they didn't seem openly hostile towards him at least. Her older sister Elise, however, was a bigger problem. Nick had absolutely NO idea what kind of first impression he'd made on her. Saying that woman was hard to read was like saying a bullet was going to pinch a little. As Kristi had walked him out, though, she at least seemed to be happy. In fact, she told him that Elise had managed to sneak their names onto the guest list for her sponsor's big party the next night to kick off the beginning of the races in Whistler…which reminded him of their ulterior motive for this whole night.

As if to underscore Nick's recollection, the elevators dinged on the ground floor, revealing a thoroughly purple-faced Zoe emerge and storm past them without saying a word. It was probably wise to assume that their initial attempt to set up Zoe and Elise had been found out. In fact, Zoe had refused to say two words to him the whole cab ride back to the hotel. By the following morning…Nick was actually starting to MISS the silence. All he had been trying to do was help his sister find someone…Kristi too. What did they do wrong? Did he really deserve a lecture?

But…once more unto the breach, as Shakespeare put it. Elise had inadvertently provided them with a fall back option. Frankly, it had been a miracle that they had even gotten her in the car to drive to Whistler, a further miracle getting her in the car to drive to the lodge…and what a display it was that greeted them. As the trio left the car, Nick couldn't help but marvel. He and Brady, both WITH their parents' permission…and yes, without their permission, were definitely no strangers to the club scene, especially since they'd gone to MSU. But this…this was…unbelievable!

"Nick…I…I can't…do this!"

"Zoe…would you stop? What is with the negativity here? You have YET to have a steady relationship since you graduated high school. Now…we've got a world class snowboarder in there that would be absolutely PERFECT for you! Right, Kristi?"

"Zoe, she's kind, sweet, a good conversationalist…and you're friendly, smart, and fun to be around. If I was a lesbian, I'd be all over you…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, lighten up, Nick. I said 'if'. Stop selling yourself short. She's going to love you. I just know it. Besides, from what her friends have told me, she's been sick to death of going out with meatheads for the past three months. Mark my words. You guys are going to hit it off. Just…be yourself."

Kristi led them right past the waiting crowds and waved to the bouncer out front as if he were an old friend. Nick could hear a few grumbles from the crowd but…apparently he was with a powerful woman.

"Don't tell Elise," Kristi sidled up to Nick and wedged her way under his arm. "But I've been sneaking into parties like this since I was sixteen."

"At 16, I was sneaking into an arms locker, looking for a grenade to blow up a truck…but this is probably cooler."

The trio entered the lobby and even from there, Nate could feel the pounding beats of the music, Crimson Sunrise if his ears were correct, the song "Battle Scars".

"Right this way, Miss Riggs," A nearby attendant held the door open for them and sure enough, Crimson Sunrise was being piped through every speaker. Upwards of maybe 50 people were reveling in a sea of champagne, finger foods, and pounding bass. He could see…Mother of God! That was Moby Jones…and…and Mac Frazier DJing…and…and Psymon Stark was hanging upside down from the ceiling…

"You guys made it! Let's get a table."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Well…Nick and I are going to get some drinks. Do you guys want anything?"

God, could they BE more obvious? It was bad enough that she'd let her brother talk her into going along on this whole idiotic fiasco…and she was alone…with arguably the most beautiful woman Zoe had ever laid eyes on. What…what in God's name did this woman probably think of her, love life was such a mess that her little brother had to set her up? This…she couldn't do this! She had to get out of here!

"Listen, I…I'm sorry that…that my brother…roped you into all this. I know that you probably have…dozens of others you could be with. If…if it's all the same to you, I…I think I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel." She got up and moved to…

"You…you don't have to."

It…it was like hitting a brick wall at the same time a gun went off directly next to her head. Slowly…VERY slowly…she turned back. She…Elise Riggs was actually…smiling at her!

"Believe it or not, I probably felt just as embarrassed about this as you did. I mean, my younger sister trying to set up me up because she believes my love life is circling the drain? But…you're different. You're the first woman I've sat down with since coming out that I didn't feel like she just wanted to get me into bed," She motioned Zoe back to the chair. "What the hell; I think you're worth a shot. Have a drink with me?"

Zoe…Zoe couldn't feel her legs moving but somehow found herself now sitting face to face with the breathtaking beauty she'd been dreaming about…at least since last night.

"Can I get you something, Ms. Riggs?" A passing waiter stepped up.

"Black and Tan."

Zoe turned to…to Elise, she finally managed to make herself call her. The same drink…at the same…she was face to face…with a beautiful woman…actually wanting to get to know her. This was…uncharted territory…to say the least.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Elise cackled, nearly choking on a mouthful of her drink.

"Hand of God," Zoe Possible smiled and raised her glass. "Mom lost the battle for our older sister so she was determined…DETERMINED, mind you…to succeed. She did with me, she did with Emily, and by the time Nick was old enough, Mom was running the show so it was inevitable. Apart from being the captain of the Hockey team, Nick was the captain of the cheer team too."

This woman…was an absolute delight. Say what you wanted about her younger brother…Elise still hadn't rendered judgement yet…Zoe was an absolute delight…and pretty darn cute to boot. Anyone born within the last fifty years had of course seen pictures of the Possibles. Zoe shared Shego Possible's pale complexion but…she looked just like Kim Possible at around the same age. She was very athletic in build, very obviously taking good care of herself…but what really struck Elise was the face. When Zoe smiled, it was like a beam of sunshine. When she laughed, it was like hearing a chorus of angels inside a cathedral or a concert hall.

"So, enough about your brother; tell me about yourself."

"Well…you probably know the official stuff. I'm a sororal twin and Emily and I did pretty much everything together through high school, played the same sports, took part in the same clubs, at least until we went to college. Em and her boyfriend both had scholarships to Le Cordon Bleu London and I had a track scholarship to Middleton University. We still keep in touch, do our 'twin' thing, but Mom and Momma keep me busy enough keeping an eye on Nick these days."

"Wow; a track scholarship?"

"Yep, 100 yard dash and hurdles and I hold the conference record for high jump and pole vault for both high school and college. I know it's not as impressive as an Olympic silver medal but…"

"And an Olympic silver medal isn't as impressive as saving the world on a regular basis! Your family does things that…I don't even know where to start. I know you probably get this all the time but…did you…I don't know…take driver's education in a tank or something crazy like that?"

"Ha…I learned how to drive in Mom's Chevy Traverse…but not before I could fly an F-35 Lightning. It's kind of a family tradition getting your pilot's license before your driver's license."

"Are you kidding me? That's the coolest thing I've ever heard of!"

"I know everyone thinks it's crazy but growing up, Mom and Momma never let us near a mission until any of us were 16. But…BOY did we ever have some interesting bedtime stories."

"You're really close to your family, aren't you?"

Elise couldn't imagine what it could've been like growing up with that kind of stuff. She'd always thought it had been crazy enough living at a ski resort…but Zoe Possible was just…as if it wasn't enough that she was having a drink with a flipping POSSIBLE, Zoe was nothing like she'd expected. She was an athletic trainer, not a spy. She was an athlete, not a soldier. She was…just a normal person.

"Yeah," She agreed with a smile. "For better or worse, I'm stuck with them. Usually, it's 'for better' though."

"So…can I ask you a personal question?" Zoe sipped her drink and nodded. "When did you first realize that you were gay?"

"I don't…I don't think I actually ever spoke the words until I was sixteen. I can't really explain it. I was a pretty awkward kid when it came to relationships and those that I did have in high school were…uncomfortable to say the least. Emily…SHE'D been in love with RJ Stoppable since she was born but…I got asked out, I'd go…but at the end of the night, it just didn't feel right. I just couldn't see boys 'that' way. I remember, it was about a week after Emily and I turned sixteen, we were up in our room and I was recovering from yet another failed date when Em just said 'maybe you're gay'…and…it was like a light being switched on. I was gay! That had to be it. The next day, I put it to the test and asked Chloe Parker, a girl on the track team that was openly gay, to a movie and…and it just felt…like nothing I'd ever felt before. It just felt…right. We were on my doorstep and…she leaned in and kissed me…and I just about melted right there! The next day after school, Em dragged me in front of the whole family and…I barely said ten words. Emily laid it out for everyone. Mom…Mom got real quiet, got up…and returned with her purse, I kid you not, and handed Momma fifty dollars. Mom had actually thought I was going to betray the family and become a Catholic nun…and I STILL haven't forgiven them for that!" She definitely had a sense of humor. That was good! "What about you? I remember the first time Nick and Kristi went out, ESPN was doing a profile on you and the 'speculation' your break up with Nate Logan was causing. Did that…have any bearing on the revelation?"

"Well, the short answer to that question is no but…in the weeks that followed, Nate certainly made his feelings plain. When I was just starting out…I got so caught up in the glamor of SSX, the parties, the lifestyle. My sponsor at the time kept trying to turn me into this image they had concocted…you know what I mean; the prom queen cheerleader who dated the captain of rugby team and had the personality of a block of wood. Anyway, ever since I joined the tour, it'd been an endless string of relationships that were good for the company's image but…I just couldn't be myself around. They wanted the image, nothing more. I was just very aware of this being what I was 'supposed to do'. Then…a few of us were at this resort in Quebec City and…I guess you know the rest. From that day on, I told myself I was DONE hiding who I really was. I was Elise Riggs, snowboarder, designer, and proud lesbian. If the world didn't like it, then it was just too bad."

"I gotta say…I think it takes a lot of courage to do that, stand up to what others expect of you. I hear all these stories about other kids coming out to their friends and family and…I always thought I had it pretty easy."

She thought that…? Was Elise…was she blushing? Crap; she could feel her cheeks getting hotter. She really was in uncharted territory now. She was starting to feel a connection with someone…a REAL connection for the first time in a long time. She was having fun. Even if this woman's last name wasn't "Possible", Zoe was funny, smart, and…and Elise wanted to…wow; she couldn't remember being this nervous since…probably since actually coming out to everyone. She polished off the dregs of her Black and Tan and leaned forward.

"Listen, I don't know what Kristi planned but…I've got a free ride booked on the slopes for tomorrow afternoon. Would you…I don't know…be at all interested in having lunch with me, maybe going for a ride afterwards?"

She studied the face in front of her, trying to gauge a reaction. This was her first decent date in months and she didn't want to screw this up. Zoe looked…surprised, initially, but…a smile was beginning to spread across that face and…she felt her heart thump in anticipation. She…she was going to say yes. Elise KNEW it!

"I…I can't believe that…I…YES! I'd love to!"

Elise wanted to play it cool but…she felt her breath catch and her heart leap into her throat. She…she felt like a little schoolgirl, sporting a dopey-eyed grin in the wake of her crush finally agreeing to go out with her. She…

"Your welcome!"

Both women turned towards the bar to see…damn it; if there had been ANYTHING within arm's reach other than her glass she'd have chucked it at those two, taking careful aim at Kristi in particular. At that moment, Nick could've been a serial arsonist and she wouldn't have cared. Whatever Kristi would've gotten would've been too good for her!

"You know," Elise turned back to Zoe. "Times like these really make me wish that Momma wasn't the only one in the family who could hurl balls of plasma!" She grumbled, glaring daggers at her brother. "If he didn't have a bad wrist, I'd toss him over the bar!"

"Come on, Zoe," Well those two could just suck it! She would get Kristi back and dollars to donuts that the same could be said for Zoe with Nick. "People around here do NOT know how to mind their own business. Would you like to dance?" She stood up and offered Zoe a hand. Zoe smiled and took the offered hand…and quickly turned back to face the peanut gallery, sticking out her tongue at them.

"It would be a pleasure."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

The sun was shining and the air was clean and crisp. Zoe heaved a contented sigh as she walked down the sidewalk through the heart of Whistler, BC. She was…just walking on air this morning. Last night had been simply one of the best nights of her life. Elise was so…cool didn't even begin to describe her. Zoe left that party last night with chills…and not just because of the temperature. She'd never forgive Nick for this little stunt but…she'd die before admitting it but…maybe she DID owe him one for setting this up.

Now, in the brisk pre-noon day that was Main Street in Whistler, British Columbia, Zoe had a date with one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met! Everything was just…the sun seemed to shine brighter, the air smelled cleaner, and the entire world just seemed…well…better! She even felt herself start to hum "Walking on Sunshine". She hadn't felt this good since…well, to be honest, she couldn't REMEMBER ever feeling this good.

The place she was looking for was The Caribou Den. The place looked nice enough, like a lot of "home cooking" places she'd seen back in the States. Not the kind of place she'd expected someone like Elise Riggs to frequent…but Zoe was quickly learning what Elise meant about her old sponsor expecting her to maintain a certain image.

Zoe felt a rush of warm air as she entered the restaurant. The interior seemed to very much match the exterior, giving off a "cabin in the woods" kind of vibe, very cheerful and welcoming, sort of like Cracker Barrel only smaller. There was the beginning of a lunch crowd, she saw, as she looked around the room. Elise hadn't given a section of the restaurant but…

"Zoe," She heard the familiar voice call out. "Over here."

There she was, silhouetted against the big bay window overlooking the mountain! Not surprising she would've picked the booth with the perfect view of the winter sports complex. Elise got right up as Zoe approached and took her coat, draping it across the back of the booth. Her back was to her and…Zoe couldn't help it. Her eyes started to roam across that exquisite backside. She was…God, even in snowboard pants and a jersey, she looked like a model just stepping off the runway. Her heart started pounding and….and…

"You…uh…like what you see?"

Zoe blinked and…OH GOD! She'd been…and Elise had caught…Zoe could feel the blood running to her cheeks, turning that DAMN purple color. How could she have done this? This had been her big chance and…and…!

"Oh God, Elise, I'm so sorry! I…"

She froze as she felt Elise's hand brush her arm. "Did anyone ever tell you you're super cute when you're embarrassed?"

She was…? Oh crap; her cheeks had to be almost black now! She…she just needed to sit down, change the subject! She could at least manage to do that and save a small shred of her dignity. "So…uh…I'm…surprised you picked this place."

Elise was about to say something when a female voice boomed out from the kitchen, drawing their attention. A woman immediately burst out, apparently recognizing Elise, and making a bee line for them. She looked to be older, somewhere in her sixties, sturdy like a woman who was no stranger to hard work, and brimming with cheerfulness. Elise shot into her arms, like a toddler would with their grandparent. Zoe caught the name "Aunt Bekka". So this was Elise's aunt?

"THIS is why I picked this place," Elise replied, being released from her hug. "Zoe, meet my Aunt Rebekka Carpenter. She's been like a second mother to me since I was born. Aunt Bekka , this is my special friend Zoe Possible."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zoe," Zoe could see her eyes darting from Elise to Zoe and back again. "Is it safe to say that this is…a little more than friendship?"

"We…met last night at the big sponsor part. Kristi's been dating Zoe's younger brother and they kind of threw us together."

"Well, Zoe, you've got a real special girl here. Let me get you two some drinks."

"Well…she seems nice."

"She was my Mom's best friend growing up. They grew up together here," Elise explained as the woman retreated back to the kitchen. "Her daughter babysat me every day after primary school. I have spent every birthday right here in this room. The first snowboard I bought for myself was bought with money I earned washing dishes right here. No matter how bad the tour ever got or how difficult I found life, I could come here, Aunt Bekka would pour me a soda and everything would be okay."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Aunt Bekka returned with a pair of Diet Cokes, giving them time to look over the menu. She had yet to have something made by Aunt Bekka that WASN'T delicious but Elise looked over the lunch menu and settled on the Chinook salmon fillets with a side of rice and Zoe on a toasted tuna melt and requested an order of spinach and artichoke dip to split between them.

"Oh, I can't get enough of this stuff," Zoe assured her.

Elise watched as the trays were carried out and could feel herself start to salivate. She snatched up her fork and…was about to dive in until she heard Zoe utter a quiet prayer before eating. Oh…right; she and Nick were both religious. She had completely blanked on that. She quietly lowered her silverware. Maybe Zoe didn't notice.

"Amen," Zoe breathed, smiling and grabbing her sandwich in both hands.

No…no, it didn't matter if Zoe noticed or not! "Sorry…I forgot you were Anglican."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Remember, I'm used to eating in the company of a bunch of burly hockey players with fewer table manners than a hungry badger and smell about as bad. I was just thanking God for what looks like a spending meal and what is undoubtedly even better company."

"Oh…well…agreed; cheers!" Elise raised her glass and clinked Zoe's.

"So did your parents ever go to church?" Zoe continued after swallowing her first bite.

"Not especially; I mean…I always believed in God but…I guess I never really thought about it on a grander scale than that. Actually, believe it or not, what factored far more into my life was my Mom's Haida heritage. Daddy in particular wanted us to have an appreciation for every facet of our heritage so he was actually the one who insisted. As soon as I could walk, I was learning Potlatch dances and performing them just as quick. Every summer, Mom and Daddy flew us to Graham Island for two weeks to visit my great grandparents.

"Are you kidding? That is so cool!"

The pair enjoyed their meal and traded conversation back and forth. As it happened, Zoe had an affinity for art and was very tribal art going all the way back to when she was seven and got to go on a school trip to an Ojibwa Tribe touring the area. Apart from that, she was still very much into track and field, especially pole vaulting. She loved British comedies and firmly believed that their generation needed a recreation of Monty Python now more than ever. She was a sucker for Huskies and Roman history which was why she had a dog named Hadrian. She loved Disney movies and was a sucker for Blue Grass music. She loved living in the city, especially a college town and loved Chinese and Greek food…and of course her favorite drink was a Black and Tan.

"So, other than snowboarding, what are your plans for life?"

"Well…being on the tour, both my degrees were done online and…I never really got to experience college. I really want to take some time off from the tour and go and get my Master's degree in Engineering or Design. When I finally get the funds, I really want to start my own company, design my own line of boards and apparel. Ever since I was a kid…all I've ever loved was the snow. I know I'm not going to be able to do all this forever but…it'll always be a part of me."

Their meal wound down and the pair was bid goodbye by Aunt Bekka after Zoe TRIED to pay the check and emerged together into the early afternoon sunlight. It really was shaping up to be a beautiful day to go boarding. Looking around the street, Elise could see the typical Whistler hustle and bustle of the season, especially when the tour came to town, and it made her feel right at home.

"You are so lucky to grow up in a place like this," Zoe gushed, sliding on a blue stocking cap. "This is beau…"

…_VRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMM…_

A black Mercedes sports car came tearing down the street and Elise hauled Zoe back, wrapping her protectively in her arms…wait…when did…this felt very…VERY…good…but no time to dwell on it now! Who was that bastard? The car came to a halt just in front of them and a gull-wing door opened and out climbed…NO! Of all the people that she could've encountered on a day like today…why did it have to be none other than Nate Logan himself? Luther, Marisol, ANYONE would've been preferable to Nate!

The jerk climbed out cocky as all get out and looking as if HADN'T just practically run someone down, and smiled that appalling shit-eating grin. "A little early to be selling it on a street corner, Elise, even for a rug muncher; but…I guess that's one way to say warm these days," He turned to Zoe. "What's her going rate these days?"

"Expensive but I think she's worth it. After all, not all of us can make due with farm animals, Mr. Logan," Did she just…Elise turned, wide eyed to face Zoe. "Of course, smelling like them probably gives you an edge in that department!"

Oh, she did NOT just…forget liking her. Elise was starting to LOVE this woman!

The smile disappeared from Nate's face and he slammed the door down with a _crunch_ and began moving towards them. The humor was…rather quickly beginning to ebb away. Even when they were dating, Nate's temper had been a problem to say the least but…he'd never actually hit a…but that look was a sure sign of…Elise tried to wedge herself in front of Zoe. If this bastard DID try anything, she'd sue the ants off of…

"Hey, Nate; think fast!"

Nate whirled around and…

…_SLAM…_

…_CRASH…_

It all happened so fast that Elise wasn't even sure what had happened until it was already over. Elise was standing in front of Zoe, ready to take whatever Nate was prepared to dish out…and he was writhing on the ground, clutching at…and Allegra was standing over him looking like the cat that had just ate the canary. Where in the hell did she come from? She…she had to have kneed him in the groin and…Nate's car window was shattered…and heaved him into the car window. She…DAMN; she owed Allegra a drink.

"Nate Logan slipped on a patch of ice and collided with his car window," Allegra explained, stepping over a groaning Nate. "The guy needs to learn to keep his feet under him."

"Girl, you could NOT have picked a better time," Elise cheered, offering up a fist bump and getting a solid one in return.

"Good thing Caribou Den happens to be the best burger in town," She replied. "So, Princess, you look like you're hanging with a new crowd."

Hanging with a new…? OH! Elise could feel her cheeks start to heat up again. "Sorry; Allegra, this is…"

Zoe ducked right under Elise's arm, snatching up Allegra's hand and shook it vigorously. "Zoe Possible, Ms. Sauvegess; I'm a huge…HUGE…fan."

"Girl's got good taste in athletes," Elise was proud to consider Allegra a friend now but….GRRRRRR; did she ever still want to smack that smug little smirk off her face! "You guys headed up to the slopes?"

"I'm gonna show Zoe the mountain during my free ride on Siege Tower. Speaking of which," She turned to Zoe. "We've still gotta get you geared up so we better move. Hey," She turned back to Allegra. "There's supposed to be a killer band playing at The Cave tonight. Since Zoe is apparently 'such a huge fan', we'll get our drink and dance on. You in?"

"SO in; oh, and Nate," She leaned back to the still groaning Nate Logan. "The Cave's not a barnyard so you'll probably feel a little out of place."

_Author's Notes:_

_I've wanted to write that chapter ending for a while now! I think the relationships are coming along nicely and I hope you do to. Look for Elise's Haida heritage to come more into play in later chapters. Hoping I do Randolph from Free Willy proud._


	5. Chapter 5

Elise sped down the slope like a crimson bullet, dodging and diving around any obstacle in her path. She hit a rail and felt the hard steel sliding along her board. She knew this run like the back of her well-manicured hand! She hit the ground with a thump and braced herself. This was it! The big jump was just ahead! Zoe was going to love this. She quickly chanced a look back to see if…yep; Zoe was still on her tail. Who knew where someone like that got her training…or under what conditions? But Zoe was matching her move for move. All she knew was that it was a damn fine thing Zoe had become a trainer. If she were a competitor, everyone would go home crying.

Time seemed to slow down as she crested the ramp and Elise's mind seemed to speed up. Jump in two meters…she'd do a backspin 540 Mute grab…plenty of time to complete that…let's see Zoe try to complete THAT…1 ½ meters…she positioned herself perfectly to jump…1/2 a meter to go…and she was AIRBORNE! For the briefest of moments, it felt like she was…flying…but she had to keep her head. You could get caught up in that feeling and the next thing you knew, you were face planting into a snowbank. She grabbed her snowboard and twisted herself into a spin…once around…AND TWICE! She pulled off a 720! She hit the ground with a thump, skidding to a halt in time to see Zoe landing a short distance behind her. Unwrapping her scarf, she flashed Zoe a smile and punched the air.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, SPORTSFANS? DID YOU SEE THAT 720?"

"It's…_gasp_…a little different when…_gasp_…no one is chasing you," Zoe shot back, lifting up her boarder goggles. "Hey, I'm cold and thirsty. Is there any place we can get a drink short of eating snow?"

Elise let out a laugh and motioned for Zoe to follow her. Mid Station was just around the bend and rumor had it they went through coffee like it was water down there. The pair came to a halt outside the station, detached their boards, and headed inside. Even bundled up as she was, the warm air felt great, even more so when Elise began shucking off a few layers. The crowd at this time was mostly ski patrol taking a break to get warm but Elise instantly spotted Vigo Rolig munching on some pretzels while perusing his MComm.

"It truly is a wonder, technology," Vigo announced, eyes still glued to his screen. "One can know the comings and goings of someone on the other side of the world within a moment's notice. For example, MComm Land is abuzz with sightings of the elusive Elise, spending an entire sponsor party just talking to a woman and the next day, coming to her rescue as an all-around douchebag tried to run said woman down. What will the mighty mystical snow creature do next?"

Now there was a former relationship with no hurt feelings or animosity at ALL. Vigo had been one of her longer relationships, close to a year. Vigo was romantic, very considerate of everyone around him, and…and at the time, she couldn't ever figure out why it just didn't feel right. By all appearances, Vigo was the perfect guy, someone that any woman would be lucky to spend the rest of her life with. But it DID come to an end; and bless his heart, Vigo was just as sweet a friend as he was a boyfriend…and Elise would always treasure that and their time together.

"All I can say is it's about time," Vigo got up and thumped her in the shoulder, heading towards the door. "I've got to be somewhere but…I want to meet her very soon!"

She…she didn't even know what to say. Vigo was…Vigo should've been there standing with her at the press conference. Why hadn't she thought to ask him? She heaved a sigh and collapsed onto the couch in front of the fireplace. Well…hindsight is 20/20 as they say.

"The guy at the counter insisted you'd prefer this cocoa instead of…you okay?"

Elise turned to see Zoe take a seat next to her, looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…ran into a good friend. I'm fine."

"So…I get that your dad runs the place but it's like the entire staff knows everything about you. He pretty much insisted I order cocoa instead of coffee."

Well…Vigo was her ex and Zoe…Zoe could be something…more. She owed him a lot but…now she needed to focus on herself. She took the steaming mug and blew on it. "Oh, it's not just me; the Riggs family in general. This mountain's been in our family for close to 100 years. If you believe the 'story', my three times great grandfather was a traveling inventor making his way to the Yukon during the Gold Rush and wound up in this high stakes poker game with a bunch of wealthy businessmen in Vancouver. The way I always heard, he basically took them to the cleaners until all they had left to wager was the deed to Whistler Mountain. Thrice Grandpa Riggs won it with a full house, Queens over Sevens. And from 1914 to now, the Riggs family have been operating this mountain."

"And the cocoa?"

"Ah, THAT'S actually an old family recipe that we make from scratch right here at the resort. All our cook staff are required to sign a non-disclosure agreement before they're hired. Anyone so much as hints about the ingredients or proportions and we own them."

"Wow…I had no idea I was with such a powerful woman," Zoe took a sip. "Oh my…this is FANTASTIC! What's in this?"

"Oooooh; nice try but you're not the first one to try that. There's nothing you could do to me that would make me give up the secret!"

Zoe let out a laugh and took another sip. She really did have a beautiful laugh. She had a beautiful…everything. Kristi WOULD pay for this, of that Elise was all too sure but…God; how did she bring this up? She…she was feeling a connection with this woman like…it almost seemed like the story Mom always told about her and Daddy's first date. He stood outside the movie theater waiting for her…they had planned on going to see _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ of all things…and the streetlights came on…and there they were, her parents, each standing under a spotlight, like a beacon to let the other one see. Mom always said that she'd had to think about saying yes to Daddy at first but…at that moment, with the lights shining down on them, she knew right then that it would be the best decision she ever made. This woman was…captivating…and funny…and…and just so easy to be around. Was…was this sort of like what Mom felt?

"Hey…you awake in there?"

Man…had she zoned out? "Sorry, I…i…Zoe, I…I don't want to sound too forward but…I need to get something off my chest. I...I feel something with you. It's like…I don't know…one of those moments like when the planets have aligned or…or you feel the universe coalesce and…and you need to act on it. I know that we only met yesterday but…I like you. I like you a lot. I feel like I can tell you anything and…and…I know that you and your brother are flying home tomorrow but…"

She felt a pair of fingers on her lips, silencing her. "I…I need to say something, Elise. My mother…Kim, that is…always told us something that I think you need to hear. She always told us 'If it is meant to be, then it will be. All you can do is act…and hope'. I…that girl in high school I told you about, Chloe Parker? She was…my first…in a lot of ways but…when we were 17, her Dad got a job in London and…and we just drifted apart. I didn't want it to happen but…ever since then, I've just…had a hard time putting myself out there…until last night. Last night, I…I felt it…I FEEL it too, that something that you just can't describe and…and I want to act…if you do."

"Zoe, I…I…"

Before she knew what was happening, Zoe leaned in and kissed her. It…was…heaven!

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Whoever had been talking about "curves in all the right places"…God, they had to have been talking about Zoe. She was…like a snow leopard, sleek and wild…and just as unbelievably beautiful. Elise could feel her heart beating so fast. Zoe had skin the color of alabaster, flowing ebony hair as black as the night sky. She…she was like an angel carved of marble. She looked at the woman lying next to her and leaned in to kiss those luscious lips that had seemed to dance across Elise's skin. Each kiss was like…bliss mixed with nirvana mixed with paradise and sprinkled with ecstasy…and all she wanted was more.

"That…was…incredible," Zoe's arm snaked out from under the sheets and down to the small of Elise's back. Those fingers…oooooooh; her skin quivered at every touch.

"G…glad you thought so. It…it was kind of my first time since… since Seeiah," God, she was pretty parched now that she thought about it. As much as her body screamed out against it, she slid out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her like a gown and moved to a nearby bathroom. "You want some water?"

"That'd be great; thanks," She heard back. "Hey…do you mind if I ask…that pendant around your neck, does it mean anything?"

Elise's hand shot to the necklace now nestled between her breasts. She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing it. Strange, considering she never took it off. "I've had it ever since I was born. It's Ska'na, my totem," She filled two Styrofoam cups and returned to the bedroom. She spotted Zoe in mid-stretch…and couldn't help but look. Her nipples, still erect, had been such a focal point of the past hour, eliciting squeals of pleasure from Zoe and…Elise could still feel the nail-marks on her back and likely would for the rest of the day. She handed Zoe the cup and crawled back up next to her.

Zoe reached over…grazing Elise's left breast…and began fingering the pendant. "Ska'na? Sounds mysterious; what does it mean?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course; what's it mean?"

"Well…the Haida believe that totem animals are sort of like demigods, the bear, the raven, the eagle, the frog, the wolf, the salmon, the hummingbird, the butterfly, the beaver, the dragonfly, the owl, and the thunderbird. They're…they're kind of like a Zodiac, each with their own characteristics. Loosely translated, Ska'na means Blackfish…or more commonly, it means Orca whale. Whenever a Haida child is born, the Shaman looks for signs to determine what creature is theirs, usually an animal being present near the camp or something like that. I'm not really sure exactly. As it happens, my Great Grandfather was the Shaman at the time that I was born and according to Mom, the day he got the letter saying that I'd been born, he heard a pod of Orcas singing just off shore. Needless to say, it was kind of obvious."

"Ooooooh; that's so cool! What special traits does the Orca have?"

"Well, he's a symbol for unity and goodness. Legend has it that the whale was the guardian of the sea and would help people in need. The Orca's song was said to be so beautiful that all of creation would stop and listen to it. The Haida also believe that Orcas would sometimes drag a canoe or boat down under the water and if the sailors or fishermen were worthy, they'd be turned into other whales, sort of like Valkyries saving worthy Vikings. My great grandmother finished making it just as we arrived on Queen Charlotte Island and she gave it to me at the end of the ceremony."

Zoe's arm slipped behind Elise and settled on her hip. "Well, that sounds pretty accurate to me."

"Really? I mean, how…"

"You've gotta remember that Kristi as good as lived at my apartment for the past four months. She never said exactly who her 'sister' was but…Elise, you are the single most important person in Kristi's world. She thinks so highly of you that…she'd probably kill me for telling you this but…when she started setting this whole thing up, she confided in me that she could've dealt with your parents not liking Nick but…whether YOU liked him or not was what kept her up at nights. I…I'm not trying to tell you what to think of him but…Kristi always said that her sister was the greatest person she knew. She'd go out of her way to help somebody…anybody…in trouble. She was somebody that just…made a room seem brighter. She was compassionate, smart, and brave...although, looking back on it, I think some of that may have been trying to get the two of us…well…here, but… an Orca is very fitting for the sister that Kristi told me about. It…it's very fitting for you."

This woman was…incredible! Elise couldn't even begin to…she couldn't remember feeling like this with someone before. When Zoe talked…she was the most genuine person Elise had ever met. When she talked, Elise could feel that she was talking directly to her, not what she wanted Elise to be, not what the world wanted her to be. She was talking directly to Elise…and she meant every word that she said. This…this was like a storybook, or Shakespeare, or…

"You know, Blackfish is pretty big in Haida mythology. They tell a story about its creation that's been handed down from generation to generation. Natsilane was a young Haida destined to become a Tribal Chief. He was a skilled warrior, smart, and loved by the entire tribe…except by his brothers. It's kind of like Joseph from the Old Testament. Anyway, the brothers scheme to get rid of him and take him out on a fishing expedition, taking him further from shore than any other member of the tribe had ever been. Eventually Natsilane grows concerned and the brothers just throw him into the water and row away.

After hours of treading water, Natsilane starts to drown. At the last moment, he's saved by Sea Otter who pulls him to a nearby island since it's too far back to the mainland. Sea Otter felt bad about not getting him home so he showed him the best hunting and fishing grounds on the island, made sure that he would be okay. The last gift he gave him was a pouch of special seeds and instructions to plant them. Over the years they grow and Natsilane is able to build a boat. When the boat's finished, he wants to leave a gift for Sea Otter and carves a totem for him, a great fish. He leaves it on the shore for Sea Otter to find and then returned to pack the boat. When he comes back, the totem is gone and in the bay is swimming Blackfish, the very first Orca. Natsilane launches the boat and is guided back to shore by Blackfish, never leaving his side. When Natsilane is finally in sight of the village, he sees his brothers out fishing and a fight breaks out in the boat. Natsilane…in a moment of anger, Natsilane orders Blackfish to destroy their boat and drown them…which Blackfish does without a second thought…but when Blackfish returns, Natsilane begs Blackfish to never harm a human again but instead to protect them. From that moment on, Blackfish has been a guardian to those on the sea.

There was this one time during one of our trips to Queen Charlotte, I was sixteen and I paddled out on my surfboard to catch a few waves. There are actually great waves off that island, some of the best if you ask me. Anyway, my board catches a rock, throwing me into the ocean so hard I may as well have been hit by a two by four. I manage to climb back onto the board but…I'm so out of it I don't even know which way is forward let alone have the strength to paddle anywhere….but then, clear as a bell, I hear it, Orca song. Then right in front of me is this Orca. It ducks back under the water and I start moving forward, like it's trying to push me back to shore. The strange thing was that…the whole time this was going on, the Orca kept singing, like it was trying to keep me calm or something. I woke up in the hospital in Queen Charlotte City. The next day, I was sitting on the beach right about sunset and there it was, an Orca breaking the surface of the water and singing! I couldn't be sure but…I'm positive it was the same one…and I…I kind of like to think it was singing to me."

Zoe was…silent…for about a minute…and her hand had slipped from Elise's waist. Elise turned to look at her and…and saw a face that was utterly and completely enraptured. She was…Elise had told that same story to Kristi and…and she'd had the same look that Zoe was sporting now.

"Elise…that…that's the coolest thing I've ever heard! I mean…just…WOW!"

Elise let out a small chuckle and leaned in to kiss her again. "You…are just unbelievable! Do you know that?"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Girl…did you…oh my…you DID, didn't you?"

The Cave was a hive of activity. Music was pouring from the speakers and alcohol was flowing like a river. People clogged the dance floor, dancing and moving like there was no tomorrow. Town natives and Tour crews were indistinguishable from one another. Often, there was a hidden resentment between locals and tourists or SSX crews. Some of the more extremes on both sides often butted heads. The locals saw the tour as an intrusion into daily life of the town and tour crews saw the locals as beneath them, a momentary annoyance that had to be tolerated…but at The Cave, all of that animosity was checked at the door.

Elise, from her perch in the VIP room, looked out over the sea of people and smiled, seeing Zoe jamming to whatever song was playing. She…she had to be the goofiest dancer Elise had ever seen…but Zoe just did not care. She looked like she was out there having the time of her life! When the song changed to a pounder, Zoe was jumpier than a kangaroo, pounding her fist into the air.

"Elise? ELISE?"

Her eyes jerked away from the dance floor and back to her company. Alex and Allegra were staring at her like she'd just announced she was going to join a convent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex fixed her with a finger. "Don't give us that load! You did it, didn't you? You and that girl you were with, you had sex!"

Man…was she that obvious? She'd been walking on air since she and Zoe had exited that vacant room at the lodge. Zoe Possible was…she just couldn't explain it, fantastic, remarkable, one of a kind? After years of changing herself, of doing EVERYTHING her sponsor "asked", all for the sake of maintaining her "image", she'd known Zoe for all of 24 hours but…all you had to do was look in those eyes, those piercing green eyes so full of hope and compassion and empathy…and it was like she'd known the woman all her life. Zoe…Zoe wanted Elise to be Elise and nothing more. Elise could've…could've been a librarian…and she knew Zoe would feel the same about her…however you could describe their feelings. But if she knew anything right now, it was that whatever she felt for Zoe…Zoe felt the same way.

"Look at her, Alex," Allegra smirked, downing the remainder of scotch. "She can't take her eyes off the woman. You think I haven't seen those glances since you got here? You mention the name 'Zoe' and she goes all glassy eyed like she's thinking about ponies or sunsets or some other gooey romantic nonsense. Elise, girl, I hate to be the one to tell you this…but I think you're in love with her!"

"No…I…come on. We've known each other all of a day. I…"

"Mon Cheri, sometimes a day is all it may take. You remember the day after I spent the night with Mon Chevalier? After years of animosity…all it took was a single night for me to realize that I…that he was âme soeur, my soulmate. Now…" Alex had been fiddling with her pocket since Elise had gotten there, like a nervous tick or something. She pulled out her hand and…WHAT? Nestled on Alex's right index finger was a ring, a ring with a breathtaking diamond.

"Alex…OOOOHHHH, congratulations," Elise leapt out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can't believe…when did he…?"

"This morning; I…I came out to breakfast and…and Moby was waiting for me with the ring and…and he asked me to marry him," Elise felt like her ribs were going to snap but she let Alex go right on squeezing. It was finally happening! Two of her best friends in the world were going to spend the rest of their lives together!

Where was he? How dare Moby keep this from her! She looked out over the sea of gyrating bodies...and there he was, dancing with Zoe! He…HE had been planning on popping the question and didn't tell HER? Well, she wasn't going to have any of that! Releasing her best friend, Elise turned and bolted down the stairs to the dance floor. Breezing past the bouncer and wading into the sea of people, she nudged her way through and fixed her old friend with a glare.

"You SON of a bitch; you thought you could get away with this?"

"Elise…what are you…?"

"Sorry, Zoe, but this…PERSON…just so happens to have proposed to one of my best friends and did NOT tell ME about it! And I find that to be unacceptable!"

She could see Zoe break out in a bright and cheery smile…as beautiful as ever….but no time for that now…and Elise turned to wrap her old friend in a bear hug. They were getting married! Moby and Alex were going to get married! This was…unbelievable. Alex and Allegra were quickly behind her and Alex breezed past her and kissed her new fiancé. They were….God, they were the most beautiful couple she'd ever seen. They needed drinks!

The group fought their way through the dance floor and settled in front the bar. Elise ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon and some glasses and they raised a toast. Alex was…she was just positively glowing. Elise could already picture her in a flowing white gown, likely designed by Aire Barcelona, and she in some gaudy orange monstrosity that Alex would guilt trip her into wearing and Zoe would sit back and laugh her head off and…wait a minute…Zoe? Elise took the offered glass of champagne and looked across the table at Zoe, eyes darting from Allegra to Moby, sort of like…she was amazed that she was even there…

"To finding true love," Alex offered, raising her glass and…was she looking at her? "It can be found anywhere…and sometimes in the blink of an eye."

"Here, here," She heard Allegra shout.

Elise looked among her friends and settled on Zoe…thank God she had no idea what these clowns were talking about! She chanced a quick glance at her watch…yup; 24 hours; it was exactly 24 hours since she and Zoe had first met and…and what were the odds that you'd fall in love with someone who you were…

…but…but she…she knew exactly when they met, 8:47 pm on Wednesday. She was wearing a periwinkle blue blouse…with black designer jeans. She had…her hair in a long ponytail and she was…was wearing Ode de Florez, the same perfume Kristi was a fan of. She could…she could still smell the perfume and…and…

Maybe…maybe she was…

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Ooooh, we've got an update on Operation Sisterly Love!"

Nick tore his eyes away from the ice sculpture being carved and looked at Kristi's smartphone. His eyes fell on…wow…that actually…worked pretty fast. Last either of them had known, the pair was headed to the Mountain for a bit of riding. Now…according to Kristi, that was The Cave, a trendy dance club a few blocks away…and they were…well…that definitely wasn't Junior High slow dancing.

"See," Kristi pocketed the phone and wedged her way back under Nick's arm. "I TOLD you they'd hit it off…and from what Alex has been texting me, they've been spending nearly every waking minute together since lunch!"

"Excuse me? As I recall, it wasn't that hard of a sell. Whether she'd admit it or not, Zoe's love live has needed a jumpstart for…well…years and I've been offering since I got to MSU."

"Yeah but I KNEW they were perfect for each other!"

Well, she could just go ahead and think that. This was as much Nick's victory as it was hers.

Whistler was indeed quite a place, still not Northern Pennsylvania but still quite a place all the same. Kristi seemed to know the place like the back of her hand, from the trendiest meeting spots to the coolest hole in the wall diners. While Zoe and Elise…Nick STILL had to remind himself sometimes that he wasn't making that up…went off to do their own thing, Kristi had picked Nick up at the crack of dawn and taken him nearly everywhere. They'd had breakfast at the Caribou Den and Nick got to meet Kristi's Aunt Rebekka. They'd gone to Northern Lights, a video arcade, and Nick blew a few dollars winning Kristi a stuffed duck. They'd traveled several of the snow-covered hiking trails and seen the beauty parts of the mountain. Now, they were walking through Lester Memorial Park, sharing mugs of cocoa, and basking in the glow of the Christmas lights while they watch a circle of fools slice up ice cubes with chainsaws.

Here…it was so much quieter than the rest of the mountain. According to Kristi, the SSX tour was kind of a double-edged sword for Whistler. According to Kristi, growing up in Whistler, the tour always meant that Elise was home for a few weeks and they could go snowboarding together. But…with the exception of a few of the riders, she felt the tour didn't exactly have a lot of respect for the place she called home. Tour people tended to look down their noses at the townspeople.

He supposed he could understand that. A few of his non-hockey friends at MSU came from the supposedly more touristy spots in Michigan, mostly in the western part of the state, and he often heard about what a pain the flood of tourists could be on farming communities.

The pair came to a halt at the overlook, Whistler Mountain lit up and looming before them like a castle from a Disney movie. Behind them, a snowball fight was raging and making Nick constantly check over his shoulder. He was NOT going to get one to the head right now!

"Well…helping our sisters find romance is all well and good," He spun Kristi around until she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her, gazing into those doe eyes he loved so much. "But standing right here, with that view in front of us…that's about the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Nick Possible, you are not as charming as you think you are," She fixed him with a wry smile and leaned in closer. "But this time, you're pretty close." She planted a kiss on his lips. "Nick…it means so much to me that you did all this, trimming your vacation so you could meet my family. And just so you know, you made a great first impression! Mom and Daddy really liked you."

"You sure it's not just because we own a mountain?"

"Does YOUR Mom only like me because we own a mountain?"

"Well, in all fairness, all you told her was that your Dad RAN a mountain lodge, not that he owned the whole freaking place…but I take your point. My parents would like you all the same, at least Mom would."

"And what about you, Mr. Big Shot Hockey Star? Do you feel any different about me, knowing that I have money?"

"Me? Kristi, I'd love you if all your parents owned was an outhouse. The fact that…wait a minute; what's wrong?" Kristi looked like she'd just frozen up, jaw locked and eyes as big as saucers. Was there…Nick peeked over his shoulder. No…nothing behind him…so why was she…?

"Nick…did you just say that you'd…you'd…love me?"

Oh…oh God…he'd…the conversation flashed across his eyes like a car wreck. He…he'd said…the word…THE word! He…he knew how he felt for weeks but…but…

"Kristi, I…I…"

"Nick Possible…I love you too! With all my heart and the stars in the sky, I love y…"

…_BOOM…_

…_ZAPPPP…_

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Everything seemed to jerk around for a split second. The DJ's records all seemed to skip a beat and the bottle of champagne clattered off the table and shattered on the floor. Everyone looked around for the source of the disturbance…but all seemed to get back to their celebrating readily enough…except Zoe. Her eyes were riveted to the door, completely oblivious to the champagne and bits of glass now covering her shoes.

Since she was 16, Zoe Possible and her family had saved the world on numerous occasions in every corner of the world and Zoe liked to think that after all of that, there were two things she could recognize as clear as a bell, the sound of nearly every type of firearm currently in use in the world… and the sound and feel of an impact tremor within a mile of her location. That was an impact tremor as sure as she was conceived by two women!

"Zoe? You still with us over there?"

"I…excuse me for a minute," Zoe breathed, getting up and heading for the door. "I need to make a call."

She emerged onto the street, completely oblivious to the chill and reached for her Kimmunicator. She…she had no rational reason to worry. According to Nick, Kristi was taking him to the Ice Carving competition at Lester Park a few blocks up the road…but that was definitely an impact tremor…and she couldn't shake a bad feeling. The call rang…and rang…and rang…damn it; if he and Kristi had just snuck away for some "private time", he was never going to forgive her…but better to have him on her back than Momma.

"Zoe…are you crazy? It's freezing out here!" Elise emerged with Zoe's coat and draped it over her. "What's got you so…?"

Zoe shushed her. "I'm sorry but…I've got a bad feeling. I'm trying to get a hold of Nick," She hit a button on the Kimmunicator. "Override Command Protocol Seven Niner Niner. Authentication is Zulu Papa Six Six One."

The call immediately went through and Zoe could see through the camera on Nick's device…and it wasn't on his belt. It…it looked like…like it was lying somewhere in the snow…

"Nick? Damn it; where are you? I swear to God, you had BETTER pick this thing up and answer me or I swear again I will…"

"Zoe…you're starting to scare me. Are Nick and Kristi in…?"

Something jarred the Kimmunicator as if it had been kicked…bringing into view the unconscious forms of Nick and Kristi…being surrounded by what looked like a squad of uniformed men. It was quiet but she could just about make out the conversation.

"Concussion Mortar worked like a charm," One of them bragged.

So THAT was what caused the tremor! That at least meant that Nick and Kristi were otherwise fine, just stunned…but this whole thing had gone far enough! Nick would've been able to handle a mugger easier than swatting a fly…and muggers didn't use concussive weapons! Something was going down!

"Call the police," Zoe barked, pocketing the Kimmunicator and taking off at a run. "Get them to the Park!"

She had no idea if Elise had obeyed or not. Her legs were just carrying her to Nick and Kristi. This couldn't be an accident! Only one company in the world still manufactured and brokered concussive weapons to the public and that was that bitch Stephanie Hench and Hench Co. That meant that this had to be a supervillain behind this…but…first of all, how could any of them have KNOWN that she and Nick were in Whistler…and second, who in God's name would be crazy enough to grab "the Littlest Possible" as Zoe, Em, and Gracie always liked to refer to their brother as? Momma had made things abundantly clear that any lethal attempt on the family would result in a death sentence…and not a quick one. Anything non-lethal on a family member was a series of broken bones and a warning. With Nick, Momma had been known to jump rope with that line in the sand. Hell…EVERYONE did. Zoe, Em, and Gracie could mess with their little brother to their heart's content but WOE to the cretin who dared to raise a finger against him!

Zoe rounded the bend and…those were jet engines being cut! Either they were going to try to lift them out or whoever was behind this was coming in to gloat over the capture. No telling how much time she had to act.

She burst through an alley and was out in the park. The Ice Sculpting was supposed to be near the overlook and that was…THERE! There they were! The uniforms were all pretty generic and unremarkable…may as well have them SHOUTING they were Hench Co….and that was most definitely a J-22 Grasshopper hovercraft. Damn it; why didn't Nick wake up?

She was closing the distance now! At the base of the ramp, Zoe could see the one giving the orders. It was definitely a woman, a little on the small side but not…

If Zoe hadn't been so determined to reach them, she'd likely have stopped dead in her tracks The woman approached the unconscious form of Kristi and…delivered a swift kick to her stomach. The woman turned to go back to the craft…and Zoe would recognize that powdery blue skin even in the snowy darkness of British Columbia; Demetria Drakken! That psycho brat would definitely have the guts…or soon to be lack thereof…to try to pull something like this! The girl belonged in a padded room after the first time she tried to kidnap Nick…but Dr. Drakken had insisted that he could keep her under control…and this was the result!

"DEMETRIA," Zoe belted out. "LET THEM GO!"

The girl was shrill; you could certainly say that. Zoe heard the "GET HER" as clearly as if Demetria had been standing next to her…and the henchmen were certainly motivated to obey.

Zoe's face had been purple as a grape when Elise had seen them during their little…moment of passion…but now she was supremely thankful she'd gotten over it. Club wear wasn't exactly the most optimal for fighting but her hands darted to the straps on her inner thighs and whipped out her collapsible batons, sending one flying into a thug's jaw, feeling the crunch through the carbon fiber rod. Using the momentum to twist on the on the ball of her foot, she hammered a fist into another's gut. That caused the other three to pause and she dropped into Wind that Shakes the Willow.

"You're not going to get away with this, Demetria," Zoe snarled, looking past the goons as if they were ice sculptures on display. "Think about what you're doing!"

"You can't stop our love! No one can! Not even that filthy seductress who tried to lure my Nicholas away from me! We will BE together! KILL HER!"

The goons in front grew a little braver with the promise of fresh reinforcements and Zoe ducked a haymaker and shot her leg out in a sweep, sending him toppling to the chilly cement walkway. Had she been a fraction of a second quicker, her sleeper would've connected but the goon managed to get to his feet in time…now Zoe was going to have to think about this! Five Hench Co. goons started circling her like a pack of coyotes. She wasn't going to be tricked into anything! They were…

One of the goons crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, a bloody dent marking the back of his head shine. The goons had been sufficiently dumfounded and Zoe didn't hesitate to capitalize, hammering one in the stomach and warpping around for a kidney shot. As her opponent collapsed, she saw…ELISE? Now it was Zoe's turn to be nearly dumfounded…and narrowly dodge a blow from a fresh attacker. From what she could make out in between blows of her own, Elise's form was flawless, moving from stance to stance as seamlessly as if it were a ballet. Together, they managed to at least force them back, leaving only two of the original six attackers and the two acting as her personal guard.

"Leave the whore," Zoe could hear over the fight. "We'll deal with her later!"

Damn it; they were leaving…and these goons that remained were good…or Zoe was just getting tired. The scene played out like a nightmare! Demetria and the guards retreated into the Grasshopper, leaving the two goons behind to fend for themselves.

"DEMETRIA," Zoe belted out, feeling the baton connect with her opponent. "DAMN IT!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Once again, it took a little time to bring this one to a close. I remember the story of Natsilane from Free Willy and tried to stay as true to the actual legend as I could, taking only a few liberties. In doing research, I'm really starting to get into the Haida mythology and I hope I'm doing this rich and enchanting culture justice._


	6. Chapter 6

Whistler PD scurried around the park like a bee hive full of activity. Whoever this "Demetria" was, those of her henchmen who could walk were quickly herded to police cruisers and the rest into a fleet of ambulances. Elise watched it all from her post next to the lone unguarded ambulance where her baby sister was being checked out by paramedics. Mom and Daddy were minutes away…but nobody had told Kristi about Nick being taken; best not to worry her until they knew what they were dealing with.

And thinking about Nick only reminded her of Zoe, stoic and determined Zoe; God, what could she possibly be thinking about right now? Her baby brother had been taken right in front of her and…and Elise couldn't do a thing to comfort her, not that Zoe would let her. After giving her statement to the police, Zoe had completely retreated into that cell phone or communicator, making call after call. Their parents undoubtedly needed to know about this but…who knew what kind of resources that family had at their disposal? For all Elise knew, Zoe could be calling in the Royal Air Force to carry out a tactical air strike or the Army to come charging in with a fleet of tanks for all Elise knew.

"Well, it looks like a couple of bruised ribs but other than that, you're going to be just fine," The paramedic reported. "We'll probably keep you overnight just to be safe."

Mom and Daddy arrived just a few seconds later and the paramedic repeated his diagnosis. Everyone talked it over and Daddy climbed into the ambulance to ride with Kristi…and Elise…where did she even begin?

"Sweetheart…was this a mugging or…what happened? Where's Nick? All they would tell us is that there was an incident in the park and Kristi was hurt."

"I…Mom, I'm honestly still trying to piece this together myself but…there was a tremor and…and Zoe started freaking out and…"

"Whoa, slow down. Who exactly is Zoe?"

"She's…Nick's sister. We went to The Cave together. Anyway, she starts freaking out and calls Nick and…and we got to the park just as these thugs were carrying off Nick into some kind of plane or helicopter…and we managed to stop them from taking Kristi but…she doesn't know what happened. I…I told her they sent Nick on ahead in another ambulance but…she's going to find out pretty quick. Maybe…maybe one of us should call Daddy and fill him in."

"Shhhhh," She could feel Mom's arms wrap around her. "Calm down, Sweetie. Take a breath. Everything's going to be okay."

"I…I used everything…Daddy and Grandpa taught me. I…"

Mom was really trying to comfort her but…all Elise could think about was Zoe…and what she had to be going through, over in the dark, all by herself. If the roles were reversed, Elise would've been out of her mind. Right now, it…it wasn't Kristi's boyfriend that was taken. It was…the woman she…it was Zoe's baby brother. She was…God, she was so confused!

Mom broke the hug and…Zoe finally killed whatever call she was on and came back to civilization. She was…determined was probably the best way of putting it.

"Zoe, I'm Alice Riggs, Kristi's mother," Mom offered a hand and Zoe took it. "I am so sorry that this happened. Are there any ideas where they might have taken Nick, any reason why they took him?"

"She could've taken him anywhere within a hundred miles of here. I just got off with…with a few friends in high places and they say they're headed north. Until they stop and we can get a position…I…I just can't stop thinking about what she's doing to him! I…"

"You can't think about that right now! Nick is going to be fine. Listen, why don't you come back to the house with us and I'll make a few calls? It…just so happens our family has a few friends in high places as well, namely the girls' grandfather is Arthur Riggs, the Commissioner of the RCMP. The minute anything concrete comes up, we'll be the first to know."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

It that crazy bitch harmed so much as a hair on Nick's head or tried to come after Kristi…Zoe needed to maintain control! She'd be no good to anybody if she let her temper overwhelm her in a situation like this! For all she knew, Nick was still unconscious. Even if he was awake, he had to be smart enough to keep his mouth shut, for Kristi's sake if nothing else. Demetria would just be…fawning…over him and…Drakken was going to pay for this! The last time…ARRRRGGGHHHH; NO one else was going to die because of that bitch! Zoe WASN'T going to let that happen!

"Zoe?"

She turned to the doorway and saw Elise, looking as if she were standing at someone's deathbed. She…how could she look so concerned when it was ZOE'S sibling who was…? Kristi was fine, just a few bumps and bruises…but Elise looked like Demetria was torturing Kristi at this very moment…but Elise still seemed to glide across the floor like a heavenly angel, coming to rest in front of her, blue eyes driving home the level of concern…and she hugged her!

"It's going to be okay," Elise assured her, squeezing her tight. "They're going to find him." Elise pulled them down onto a nearby couch and clasped her hand. "Mom called Grandpa and RCMP helicopters are combing the area and it's only a matter of time."

"I…I know we're going to find him. I've always known. I mean…Demetria's last name may be Drakken but she's not a master of disappearance. I…Elise, you just don't understand. This…this is a very…dark period…that we thought was done."

"Well…then bring it into the light. My Grandma always said that honesty will never break you."

"Is that some kind of Haida proverb or something?"

"Close…more like Kate Hudson."

Okay…that was…kind of funny. "This…has happened before. The first time…Nick was 16…and it was his first mission. Mom, Nick, and I were hot on the trail of this new lair Dr. Drakken had installed outside Minneapolis, some idiotic plan to exploit the state's extreme well-mannered nature to take over the world or something like that. Anyway, we infiltrate the lair with little to no trouble and…none of us knew exactly WHEN Nick had managed to come face to face with Demetria but…the lair blows up, father and daughter escape, and none of us think any more of it. A week later, I'm back from college for a weekend and Nick has a date with this Junior Agent from Global Justice, Maria Fuentes; nice girl, highly driven to succeed but not so much that she didn't have a social life. They're on their way to the movies when Drakken's henchmen nab the two of them and…Demetria…Demetria had Maria brought before her and…she just tortured her, didn't try to get any information out of her, just tortured her…for being with Nick, did things to her that…that I can't even imagine…and probably don't want to. We got them out but…Maria didn't recover, at least not emotionally. Global Justice ended up reassigning her to their training facility in Ireland for her to recover but…she just…didn't. It was a year later and…they called it a 'training accident' but…the witness testimonies were clear enough. It was…suicide…but…Nick never found out. As far as he knows, the official statement is that this was all just some horrible accident."

"Oh my God; Zoe…I…"

"Elise, whatever you may think of Nick, he loves Kristi. He loves her more than anything. He's never told her but…he'd do anything for her and never think twice. If anything were to happen to Kristi, I…I don't know how he would ever recover. There is absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to protect her…and I will do anything to protect him. When I find out where she's taken him…no one else is going to die because of this! I'm taking Demetria Drakken to a mental institution if she cooperates…and the morgue if she doesn't. Either way, I can't let this continue."

She…she hadn't meant to unload on Elise like that. It was just…things had been going so well! Zoe was out with an amazing woman and…and they spent the whole day together, she was meeting her friends…in 24 hours, it was like they had already been dating for months…and the only one who could ruin it…the only one who could dig up such a painful memory just HAD to show her face? Zoe felt…

"You're not alone!"

The statement rang out like a thunder clap. Elise loosened her grip enough for Zoe to lean back and…it was still there, that sincere compassion, that feeling that if Elise said so, the universe wouldn't dare betray Zoe. Zoe just…couldn't explain it. Even now, in the direst of circumstances, Elise's mere presence was like a calming touch.

…_BEEEEEEEEEEEP…_

Zoe whirled around to the Kimmunicator. That would be Uncle Wade with a location! Protocol dictated that…yep; they were map coordinates. She brought up her GPS app and fed them in…and she had it! She…what the Hell? Demetria had barely gone anywhere at all! Overlord Massif? If she remembered her geography correctly, that was still in the same mountain range as Whistler.

"Elise…is there any signs of civilization on the Overlord Massif?"

"Are you kidding me? That's the tallest peak in the range! THAT'S where she's keeping Nick?"

"Villains have lairs adapted to hide on the Sun if they have a mind to. I'm gonna have to borrow an Osprey to get up there and…"

"…and there's not going to be any place to land up there. Overlord Massif is as back country as back country can get. Your only chance of getting there safely is to use a wingsuit, jump out at 9000 feet, and board the rest of the way down the peak…or wherever it is that she's hiding. Ski Patrol Osprey can have us there within the hour."

Great; she had almost everything she…wait a minute… "us"? Elise had darted over to a nearby phone and was making a call. She…she actually thought that…SHE was going? Demetria Drakken was a spoiled princess at heart to be sure but…had Elise not been paying attention? Demetria Drakken had the emotional stability of a bag of rats in a burning meth lab!

Elise had…been more than able to hold her own against Demetria's thugs only hours before. Zoe hadn't exactly had the time to do an in-depth study but she'd been able to see a fair amount of skilled kickboxing with a little traditional boxing thrown in. Drakken never employed lethal bodyguards or security and not even Demetria could change that so if Zoe and Elise got into a scrape, she'd be able to hold her own but…

"Elise …are you sure…?"

"To make it down that mountain, you're going to need someone who knows the terrain and knows back country boarding just as well. Well, there's no one who knows these mountains better than little ol' me. So your options are to give this information to the authorities…which you are SO not going to do…or take me with you. One way or another, I'm headed up that mountain with or without you…but if I'm being honest, I'd much rather be going WITH the famous Zoe Possible than without her."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Zoe…honestly thought she'd have been able to hold up a lot longer than that…but here Elise sat, next to her in a Boeing V-29 Osprey, both of them clad in identical pitch black wingsuits and sporting identical black snowboards. Man, Mom and Momma always made it look so easy when Zoe was a kid. Any of them got it into their heads to do something stupid, Zoe, Em, any of them could've said every word in the English language and neither parent would've budged an inch. Elise had…she couldn't have said more than five sentences and…and Zoe crumbled like…well…like Zoe and her sibs always seemed to with their parents.

Zoe just couldn't understand it! Her sister had just been attacked, was in the hospital…and it almost seemed like Elise didn't want to leave Zoe's side. What was even more curious…and not just the least bit confusing…was no matter how concerned she was for Elise's safety…Zoe couldn't help but feel…she felt BETTER with Elise at her back.

The whir of the blades was loud but conversation wasn't that difficult. "Elise…what are you doing here?"

Elise had been staring out the window and turned to face her. "What do you mean? Your brother is in trouble. I'd have thought that someone like you would be familiar with the concept."

"I…I know but…Elise, your sister was just attacked by someone who…who could've killed her and not have lost a wink of sleep about it. I mean…why are you going after Kristi's boyfriend when…when you should be…with…with Kristi? I…I can't help but think that…"

There was a long pause and the words died in Zoe's throat. Zoe turned to…see Elise looking directly at her. "He's…he's YOUR brother, Zoe. I…I don't know…how else to explain it." Elise was…staring at her in a way Zoe…couldn't describe. "He's your…Zoe…I…I don't know…I mean…I'm fairly certain we both feel…I have…feelings for…you. I…have absolutely no idea how to describe them but…" Elise took a deep breath. "I…I'm not going to…NOTHING is going to happen to Nick, not if there is anything I can do about it!" She started moving forward to Zoe. She reached out…and hauled Zoe closer, those eyes just burrowing into her core. "That bitch don't stand a CHANCE against the two of us!" Elise grabbed Zoe by the collar and…their helmets clacked together. Their boarder goggles clinked…and their lips met in one beautiful kiss. God, she felt her knees start to buckle! If…if Elise wouldn't have been holding on…Zoe would've hit the floor. This…this was more exhilarating than any halo jump she'd ever been on. Who…who'd have thought…she'd end up necking…in the bay of an Osprey…with a runway model, snowboarder, and ultimate girl-next-door all rolled into one?

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Nick was…ARRRRGHHH! His head was killing him! It felt like…God, it was a hangover mixed with a migraine mixed with a concussion. He…he had no idea where he was right now. His eyelids felt like they weighed 20 pounds. What in God's name had happened? He…he remembered walking through…was it a park? There was…something with knives…or saws or…CARVING! He was at a carving competition! It wasn't much but it was the first solid memory he had! He was with…KRISTI! He was with…and he loved…his eyes shot open regardless of how heavy they felt. In that split second, he remembered everything!

It…it had to be a concussion grenade…or a mortar…or something like that. Disorientation, memory loss, they were the tell-tale signs. They were on a date…in the park and…and then darkness.

Oh, God, where was Kristi? If anything happened to her…! If finally dawned on him to take a look in his surroundings. Where…he was in Whistler before and…and now…now it was dark…for the most part. There was a small ray of light from underneath a door and…he could see the outline of furniture of some kind, fairly ornate in design…at least as far as he could guess. He…he was also bound. He could feel…that was good news. His wrists were tied with simple ropes, thick but certainly sliceable. He…he could feel ropes binding his ankles too. All he needed was something sharp…a knife, a piece of glass, ANYTHING…and he would make whoever was responsible for this regret the day they were ever a glimmer in their mother's eye! He just needed more…oh God! It dawned on him! Who had them? Had…had they taken Kristi too?

Nick started feeling the ropes digging into his wrists but he didn't care! He could take the pain! He needed to get out of here! He tried scooting forward…and thank God for small mercies, nothing holding him to the wall. If only there was just the smallest ray of light, anything to get his bearings.

Then, like an answer to his prayers, a blinding light seemed to erupt from every corner of the room at once. They were…candles…and a fireplace across the room. Eyes must've been slow to adjust. The room was…what the…where the Hell was he? The room was…Victorian…to say the least. The room looked like every piece of furniture, every scrap of cloth hanging from the ceiling was plucked out of a Charles Dickens novel…in complete contrast with the grey metal walls belonging in a missile silo or lair. Kind of Oliver Twist meets Star Trek…which drew Nick's eyes to the black numbers plastered against the wall to his right. That…that was an ID stamp and not only an ID stamp…HCL…this was a Hench Co. lair, G6 Arctic series if he wasn't mistaken. So…this had to be a villain's work!

Arctic Series? That likely meant that…well…he POSSIBLY WAS STILL IN THE MOUNTAINS. There was a clock above the fireplace…after midnight? No way to know for sure but…his gut said he was still in British Columbia, with any luck still in the mountains near Whistler. Man, if they were trying for isolation and solitary confinement, they were doing a crap job of it…but who was behind this?

"At last; we can be together…with no one to keep us apart!"

Nick's veins turned to ice. That voice…he hadn't thought about her since that day…but that voice would be forever etched into his memory. That explained the room! It'd been exactly the same as when he'd stumbled into it when he was 16 and…and the crazy…FREAK…thought the fact that he didn't kill her or…or…Hell, they had no idea what had caused this sick obsession. All he knew was that…this had already come close to ruining his life once…and he didn't care what caused it! Maria was dead because this bitch thought…thought that he loved her! Nick could never quite prove it but…he KNEW! Somehow…some way…this woman had arranged for the accident that…that killed an innocent girl!

Standing in the now open doorway, clad in a dress to match the room, stood the pale-skinned sociopathic nightmare! "I…never thought I'd see you again," Nick growled, trying to keep his breathing under control. This…Nick couldn't imagine a worse scenario. "Demetria…you have no idea what you've just brought on yourself!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

This was AMAZING! Elise could hear the roar of the wind as she plummeted down like a bullet fired from a gun. This certainly wasn't her first wingsuit jump but…God, she would remember this for the rest of her life! The feeling was indescribable! She and Zoe had hit their drop point only moments before and took the leap hand in hand but were quickly forced to separate. Elise was good…but Zoe had quite obviously been doing this all her life. She slipped into her form…or at least what Elise thought was her form…like acrobat on a trapeze.

She was…she was an honest to God Bond Girl! She had a make-out session with a secret agent that very nearly ended with them both joining the mile high club. Elise was clad in a wingsuit with a snowboard that could collapse into a brick that fit in her pocket and was free falling from 9000 feet up towards the lair of a supervillain!

"I'll call out our descent," Elise heard Zoe over her new earpiece. "The minute I tell you, pull the cord as hard as you can."

It was a crystal clear night, perfect for skydiving or jumping…if you had a mind to in the dead of night…which made what she saw below them all the more unbelievable. It could only be described as…a small military base…something you'd have seen in a spy or superhero movie…and that was where they were hiding Nick? Elise was, of course, a bit of a novice at this but…what kind of 16 year old had one of these at their disposal? What; in the villain world, did you get a lair for your sweet sixteen instead of a car? She…oh God; she just had a thought that seemed to make the fun disappear.

"Zoe…uh…are there…any…defenses down there that…we should worry about?"

"I think we're okay. Drakken wouldn't allow Demetria anything more than a skeleton crew for something like this, supposing he even knows about it at all. Anyway, Drakken doesn't employ anything lethal. Almost none of the great supervillains do. It's…actually one of the things that set them apart from ordinary terrorists. They're…criminals…but there's still lines that they won't cross…and woe to the person in their ranks that tries to cross them. Demetria's twisted but she doesn't have the brains for something like going out and getting her own lethal muscle. Our stuff is completely protected from EMP. We're too small to be picked up on radar. Why…getting a little scared?"

Well…if she was…and Elise certainly wasn't SAYING she was…she wasn't about to admit it to the likes of Zoe. She was just going to sit back and enjoy the view. What did Zoe have to look at? Snow; snow and lots of it; Elise…even clad in that wingsuit, Elise got to stare at that toned and shapely ass…and think about what she was going to do to it the next time she got the chance. Her mind still had a bit of a residual buzz after their afternoon tryst, the feel of their sweaty bodies intertwined and…after that session in the Osprey…

"Elise…are you looking at my butt?"

Elise blinked. Where was Zoe?

"I probably should just let you splatter into the mountain, you little perv, but Kristi might be a little peeved about that…so you'd better pull your ripcord."

Oh God, this was humiliating! How could she have…she had half a mind not to pull the cord. Even bundled in all those layers, she could feel her cheeks start to burn. The ground was starting to get pretty close…oh, to Hell with it! She reached for the cord strapped to her chest. The miniature parachutes burst free from their compartments and she felt a yank as the wind caught and her descent began to slow. Elise looked to her left and saw a smirking Zoe settle next to her.

"I…guess I'm not the only one who's pretty adorable when they're embarrassed," Of course, Elise couldn't be sure with the balaclava covering her face, but she was positive Zoe was flashing a toothy grin. She started drifting closer and…Elise felt their fingers intertwine. "Watch this!"

They were in mid-air. What was she going to…before Elise could so much as blink or take a breath, Zoe had flipped over and was looking up at her…floating through the air on her back! She was…Zoe jerked up and planted a kiss on her border goggles! Why that…that was either incredibly romantic…or something out of an adrenaline junkie's wet dream.

"You're insane! Do you know that?"

She let out a mad cackled and flipped over again. "Anything is possible for a Possible!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Zoe hit the hard metal roof with a thud and immediately jumped into a fighting stance. Drakken should have only allowed Demetria a skeleton crew to run this lair. Five of those should be headed to the nearest RCMP facility. That left…twelve, maybe fifteen…but best not to take any chances. She'd definitely gone up against worse odds, ignoring the fact that she was going up against a JV villain to say the least. She spotted Elise touching down ten feet ahead of her and rushed up.

"Great form; a little shaky on the landing, though. Solid Silver medal, I'd say."

"Shut up," Elise gave a small chuckle and shucked off her helmet. Zoe detached her and Elise's boards and hit the compression buttons, collapsing them into a pocket sized slab. "Okay…that is STIL totally cool! So where do we go from here?"

"We'll find out in just a moment," Zoe dug out her Kimmunicator and was quickly greeted by Aunt Minnie. "We're on the ground…in a matter of speaking. Do we have an entrance nearby?"

"Maintenance shaft seven feet up on your left…and girl, who is that pretty thing next to you?"

Oh, Good Grief; did she really have to? Zoe dared a look at Elise and…damn it she had an earpiece! She heard all of this!

"You hear that? She thinks I'm pretty."

"Okay, Nick is still locked inside with a crazy woman. Do you two want me to tell him it's your fault that he got his head shaved and the hair is now in Demetria's pillow or some fruitcake thing like that because you wanted to gush over my date?"

"So this IS a date? Man, leave it to a Possible to find breaking into a lair to be a date night activity."

Oh, for the love of… "Look; just send the base blueprints to my Kimmunicator please? Thank you," She killed the transmission and…she was so embarrassed, she couldn't even look at Elise. "Don't…say…a word!"

"Ah, don't be so sensitive. You got to meet my Aunt…and she basically said the same thing to me before you left. Now…let's do this!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"I just don't understand it. Five years with the Red Wolf Brigade, four with Night Shadow, seven-time Villain Magazine's Hitman of the month; I've taken out presidents, CEOs, and celebrities! 'Join Hench Co.' they said. 'It's the next logical step for you' they said. Now look at me! A trained world-class assassin taking orders from the boss's nut job 16 year old brat; Vassily, where did you go wrong? When did your job become so hollow and soulless?"

…_CRUNCH…_

The henchman fell to the ground like a puppet with snipped strings. He hadn't even seen Zoe's strike coming! "Sorry pal, but it's a little late to start contemplating life changes." She knelt down and relieved him of his keycard. At least now, they wouldn't have to sit and wait while the doors were hacked. The G6 Arctic wasn't exactly very big, only about two stories high and maybe ten or so rooms across but Zoe had always found that when lairs lacked for size, Hench more than made up for it with improved security.

"Any idea where they might be hiding him?" Elise breathed as she stepped over the unconscious thug.

"Well, they definitely only have a skeleton crew. She'd…she'd want to keep herself and Nick in some semblance of luxury so the brig is likely out. Best place to probably start would be the estate rooms. Any cameras around?"

"Not a soul in sight."

"Okay; end of the hall, turn left, and down the stairs; we should be picking up Nick's biometric ID any minute. Then, this will get a Hell of a lot easier!"

The pair took off running down the hall, both skidding to a halt at the T-section. "Do I even want to know what a biometric ID is?"

"Pretty simple, actually; every member of my family has a kind of biological implant embedded in our bodies that lets us find each other anywhere on the planet within 10 feet. Make another left."

"Are you serious? That's…a little creepy."

"Nah, my Uncle Wade's the only one who has access to all six signals. Mom and especially Momma never had access to our signals unless we were ever lost on a mission. I mean, they helped everyone find Mom when she was pregnant with Gracie and this psycho cheerleader kidnapped her. They helped find Momma and Gracie when their jet crashed in Northing Ontario and they helped fin Momma when she let herself be kidnapped by cyber terrorists to find their base. Go straight ahead and turn right. Besides, Uncle Wade or Aunt Minnie could find us in about three seconds anywhere on the planet anyway. Our IDs are just a lot harder to jam or hijack. They also let us know about the other's physical condition too."

Elise still looked a little unsure but shrugged it off. Thinking about it, Zoe trusted Uncle Wade with her life and he'd never given her reason to question or regret that trust. The same was true for her parents. They trusted Zoe and her sibs to only get into mischief instead of any real trouble and in turn, Zoe and the others trusted Mom and Momma's judgement. Neither her parents, Aunt Minnie and Uncle Wade, nor Uncle Ron and Aunt Yori would've ever tried to take advantage of…ANYTHING, really. Of that, she had absolute faith.

Nick's ID pinged and sure enough, Demetria had him in the estate rooms. Aunt Minnie had started feeding thermal imaging to her and it looked like most of the crew were still scattered across their stations, no one within easy distance of them…and there were two lone figures in the center! Nick's heart rate was elevated. He was probably awake, then. They needed to hurry. Either Nick would bring up Kristi…or Demetria would bring up Maria. Zoe could only imagine…neither Demetria nor her father would care about sparing Nick from what happened.

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Nick had to keep control of his temper! He knew that on an intellectual level…but this wasn't working! Standing before him was…a creature…who'd hurt the woman he loved. Thank God Demetria had given away the fact that she didn't have her. Someone, Demetria had yet to say who, had at least gotten to the scene in time to stop them…but this? Nick was quickly losing his grip. He'd never hit a woman in his life but the second he got these ropes off…he didn't know what he'd do.

"Demetria…get this through your thick grey skull! You and I are as far from together as can possibly be! I am NOT going to let you hurt someone again the way you did Maria! I…I KNOW you were behind that 'accident' that cost Maria her life! What; it wasn't enough that you fed her a few thousand volts, shoved some bamboo under her fingernails, and had her water boarded? You had to make ABSOLUTELY sure that we'd never see each other again?" He could feel the ropes digging into his skin as he struggled to get free. He could take the pain. The blood might even make it easier to slip the ropes. "I KNOW it was you! If it takes the rest of my life…I swear to God that I am going to make you pay!"

"She…she was standing in the…way of our happiness. I WAS there to finish the job but…alas, it proved moot. She took it upon herself to serve her penance. In retrospect, it saved me a good deal of explaining to my father."

What was she…"took it upon herself"? What did that even mean? Nick…would never forget that. The record clearly stated that Maria Fuentes had fallen off a cliff…during survival training in Switzerland. She was in Switzerland…because Demetria had…Nick new that for a FACT…and frankly would never forget the day that he had heard it; but Maria had "taken it…"

Nick's mind came to a screeching halt. She had taken it upon herself? Did…was Demetria saying that…? It…it couldn't…be. He'd…he'd known Maria! She...she wasn't the kind of…Demetria COULDN'T be saying that…that Maria had…had deliberately…

Demetria knelt down and looked him in the eyes. There was no hiding the sheer madness in those eyes…but also no hiding the truth…at least as Demetria saw it. Maria had…she…couldn't…she'd been so without hope that…

That…was…the last…STRAW! Nick had at least been TRYING to resist the anger welling up inside him up to that point. Now…he didn't even try to hide his desire to escape. Maria Fuentes had been his friend. He'd…they'd both thought that maybe…but…they'd never had the chance to find out…because of Demetria…because this bitch was so far out of reality that…Nick had to get free! He didn't care if he shattered his wrist beyond repair and he never played hockey again! He'd get free and he'd choke the last breath out of her with his bare hands…if he could just get these DAMN ropes off!

His wrists were going to be in bad shape. He could feel the blood running down his hands. If he could just…pull in the right direction…

"My darling Nicholas, soon you will see what I see and our hearts will beat as one," She got up and turned to leave. Forgive me, dearest; I've got to check on dinner."

…_POP…_

He felt a few more scrapes form on his hands but his left wrist had succeeded in coming free. Without hesitation, his hands shot to his bound ankles and began slipping off the ropes. She had no idea he was free! He was going to put an end to this once and for all! He had more than enough rope to…

Without warning, the doors burst open, bathing the candle-lit room in artificial light. Nick was momentarily stunned but…Demetria was standing dead in her tracks. It was the perfect opportunity, now or never! He could barely make out a few voices…but with a fluid motion like a snake coiling around his prey, the rope tightened as he caught the end in his right hand and pulled.

"NICKY!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Okay…the scenes with Elise and Zoe may be a little cheesy but I had fun writing them and I hope you enjoyed them._


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe ducked a blow and savored the crunching of bones and the grunt of pain. The way she was feeling right now, delighting in someone else's pain, she had to think that even her Priest could understand that given the circumstances. Her hand clenched into a fist and she delivered a crushing blow to his gut, sending him to the floor. This was taking too long!

By now, whatever forces that were in the lair had realized they weren't alone and had managed to bring at least a few of the base defenses online. It was barely a token resistance but…according to his bio ID, Nick's heart rate was increasing. Either…no; Zoe couldn't bear to think about either of those scenarios. At the very least, she had to get her baby brother out of here and somewhere…ANYwhere…safe.

She heard an equally painful sounding crunch as she turned to see Elise deliver a roundhouse kick that would've made James Dalton and the Double Deuce proud. Their way now clear, the pair took off down the hall, rounding a corner into the main hall of the estate rooms. This…was definitely Demetria's quarters. Everything looked as if it had been pulled straight out of Dickens and Victorian England. Whatever poor shrink got Demetria was a patient was going to have a field day with this little obsession of hers. Zoe dug out her Kimmunicator to check the thermal imaging. She could see herself and Elise on screen now and that would put Nick and Demetria…right there! She turned to the door at their 2 o'clock. Her hand tightened on her baton, unsure of exactly what she was going to see…but she SERIOIUSLY hoped Demetria put up a fight! Whaling on her goons just wasn't satisfying enough. She wanted to smack that little sociopath across the jaw! She fingered the keycard in her pocket…and stopped dead in her tracks; a DNA-augmented palm scanner? That meant that only a Drakken could open this door. Aunt Minnie was certainly good but hacking one of these would take…

…the door slid open, a stark contrast to the rest of the antiquated environment, revealing none other than a thoroughly shocked-looking Demetria Drakken. Even her clothing screamed out Victorian era. If it weren't for the pixie cut she was sporting…and of course her pale almost-blue skin…you could've plucked her out of Great Expectations or David Copperfield. Neither party seemed to move for at least a minute, Demetria frozen by the sudden appearance of a threat, Zoe waiting for Demetria to make the first move.

Finally, Demetria broke the silence. "You…WON'T…"

Zoe saw it out of the corner of her eye. Whatever Demetria had done to restrain him, Nick had broken free…and Zoe was shocked by the look of sheer unbridled fury plastered across her brother's face. It…she'd…she'd never seen anything like it before…even when Nick was on the ice…and…he had a rope! Before Zoe could even react, even THINK of reacting, Nick had swung the rope around Demetria's neck and started pulling.

"NICK!" He…he knew! That was the only explanation! Demetria had opened her big mouth and…at that moment, Zoe began grappling with a conundrum of her own. She…she could…let Nick do it. God knew, after what happened to Maria, anyone would think she deserved it. This…girl…was cold, sadistic, and utterly and completely insane. Nick would put an end to this once and for all…and Zoe would watch while her brother…NO! What in God's name was she thinking? There was no decision to make! Without any further thought on the matter, Zoe lunged at the pair, driving the three of them to the ground. Nick's wrists and hands were raw and sticky with blood but…at the very least, she managed to worm a little slack in the rope and get Demetria a few breaths.

"Damn it, Nick," Zoe barked. "You don't want to do this! You can't kill her in cold blood!"

"An eye for an eye," Nick shrieked. "She killed Maria! She…will do the same to…to Kristi! I WON'T let that happen!"

This was getting Zoe nowhere! Even at seven years her junior, Nick had twice the brute strength of his sister. Zoe only had a single card left to play and it would have to be quick! She let go of the rope…and delivered a swift punch to her brother's face. She hit him…once…twice…as the third blow connected, the rope slipped from Nick's grip and…

…_OOOOOOOFFFF…_

Zoe felt a knee collide with her stomach, throwing her back onto the floor. She looked up to see Demetria making a mad dash for the door and…

…_SLAM…_

In all the chaos, Zoe had completely forgotten about her. Without missing a beat, the moment Demetria made a move towards the open doorway, she clotheslined on Elise's outstretched arm. Demetria hit the ground with a loud thump and Elise placed a food just a fraction from Demetria's neck.

"I would remain VERY still if I were you. I gotta say, I don't take kindly to wack jobs who try to kidnap my sister."

Zoe's eyes sunk back down to Nick. She'd…she'd only wanted him to let Demetria go. His cheek was likely going to be swollen and…who knew if that cut on the left cheek was from her or Demetria?

"She…Maria…I…my fault…"

Zoe did the only thing she could think of. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she held him, just like their parents when she and Nick were kids. "It's going to be okay, Nicky; it's all going to be okay."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

As Zoe watched at least a dozen uniformed and heavily armed men escort the apprehended Demetria Drakken into an armored truck…God, she couldn't help but question whether or not it was enough. Mom and Momma were going to see to Drakken…but she just wanted it to be over! Things were already…Christmas was already tentatively ruined…at least for Nick. He'd barely said a word once they'd gotten him down the mountain, even less when the medics finally started working on him. This…it had been bad enough on Nick the first time around but…this…finding out that your friend, let alone someone you had a crush on, was tortured to the point she took her own life wasn't exactly something you could just put a bandage on and call it good.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Zoe sighed, motioned to the guards.

She felt the hand clasping hers squeeze reassuringly. "Grandpa personally vouched for them. Until Global Justice gets here, they won't leave her side. They'd die before letting Grandpa down."

_Just don't let it come to that. Please…no more bloodshed over this!_

"Elise, I…I don't know how to…to thank you for…"

Zoe felt a pair of fingers on her lips, silencing her, and felt another squeeze of the hand. "Other than…well…the obvious bad stuff…Zoe, this was without a doubt the greatest night of my life! I…you…it is just indescribable. Zoe…I meant what I said on the Osprey. I still don't…know how to describe these feelings but…my friends say it is well…let's not go there…but I know I've never felt this way before. But…what am I saying? This…whatever it is…can wait," Elise motioned to the medics," Promise me we'll talk before you fly back…but your brother needs you a lot more than I do right now. I think they're taking him to the same hospital as Kristi. You want to ride in the ambulance with Nick and I'll meet you there? Kristi's likely going to need some prepping with what's happened. She's always been…a little fretful to say the least. If nothing else, the beds at Lillooet General are surprisingly comfortable and I don't know about you but I could certainly use a nap!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

God…it felt like someone was trying to split her head open with a crowbar! She was…in a bed…somewhere…but Kristi had absolutely no idea where. The rest of her body felt…well…okay for the most part. She could feel all of her limbs were still attached. She could wiggle her fingers and toes. As far as she could tell, the only thing wrong was the whopper of a headache currently wracking her brain. It felt…warm, like the sun was shining down on her but…she was already covered in a blanket. She cracked her eyelids and saw…a hospital room…and that had to be the resort off in the distance. That had to mean she was at Lillooet General Hospital outside the resort. At least that answered one question but…what was she doing there…and why were her memories so fuzzy? She remembered being out with Nick and he'd said…that he'd…

"Well, it looks like my little Princess is awake. How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Daddy walked in and smiled, offering her a can of juice. "Well…my head feels like someone is trying to hammer a nail into it…"

…_GRRRRRRRRRRR…_

"…and I guess I could go for a bite to eat. Daddy, what…what happened?"

"Well, you've got a small concussion but otherwise, you're just fine."

"What…what happened? The last thing I remember was being at the ice carving competition with Nick and…"

"Sweetie…I guess there's no easy way to say this…but you were attacked in the park. Elise and Nick's older sister managed to make it to the park in time to stop them from taking you but…"

"Daddy…where's Nick?"

She…she hadn't thought anything of it at the time, at least given how disoriented she'd initially been, but…Nick would've been here. He would've…he hadn't left her side during her bout with the flu. Somebody had tried to kidnap her…but…did they take…oh GOD; if anything happened to him…

Daddy must've been able to see the panic building up. "Kristi, he's okay! Everything's okay! I'm…still a little sketchy on the details but Nick was rescued a few hours ago. He's down the hall right now being looked at. They brought him in about two hours ago!"

"I…I've got to go to him! I…" Whoa; the room started spinning!

"Young lady, you will do no such thing! The doctor's still got you on bedrest. I'll go see if I can…"

…_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

Both faces turned to the door and…NICK! The door creaked open and in walked…oh God! The only marks on him were the bandages on his wrists and hands but…what happened? He looked like death warmed over. Kristi hadn't ever seen someone looks o beaten down without a scratch on them. She…she had to get to him, to comfort him, to defend him from whatever…Nick put on a tough front but he needed her right now!

"Daddy…could you…give us a minute…alone?"

Daddy looked from one to the other, weighing the outcomes, and elected to leave so long as Kristi stayed in bed. The door clinked shut…and the flood gates open. Before Kristi could make a move, Nick was at her bedside, in her lap, weeping like a newborn babe. She had…she had never seen anyone like this before. You'd have thought that…that Kristi had died. Unless…no; Daddy would've known if anything had happened to Elise or Zoe. Nick was just…what had happened to him? Who had taken him?

"Nicky…I'm okay. It's just a little concussion."

"I…_sob_…I let this…_sob_…happen," She felt his strong arms hold her tight as if afraid to let her go. "I…_heave_…I failed…her!"

Kristi was seriously worried now. "Nick, you're scaring me…"

Like a shot, Nick had pulled her into a bear-like embrace, the tears now falling onto her bare shoulder. "I'll never let her hurt you do you hear me? I will NEVER let anyone hurt you for as long as I live!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Oh my God!"

The good news was that Elise hadn't been lying about the beds. Zoe had conked out the minute her head hit the pillow; but alas, nothing could shake the fact that she…the whole family…had now failed to protect the Littlest Possible from a secret they had all sworn to keep, for Nick's own good! In the end, what sleep she had managed to get, maybe two hours if that had been wracked with images of that face, Nick's face, contorted into a look of pure fury that she'd dared hope never to see on such a good soul. How could…she hadn't even told their parents yet. How in God's name was she supposed to tell them…all of this?

In the end, Zoe had crawled out only BARELY two hours after crawling in, looking for her brother in a futile attempt to try to make this better…and was greeted by the unexpected sight of Kristi, standing next to Nick's hospital bed in such a way to suggest that SHE was protecting HIM. After a brief reunion in which Kristi revealed that Nick had become so distraught that a nurse had to sedate him, Kristi began hammering Zoe with questions, what happened, who attacked them, and what in God's name happened to Nick, all valid questions and all questions that despite it all, Zoe couldn't help feel that Kristi had a right to know…within reason, of course. Demetria was something Nick and Kristi would have to sort out amongst themselves.

"Nick was only 16 at the time and…none of us wanted to burden him with that kind of knowledge at such a young age. Even some seasoned agents I've known would've had trouble coming to grips with something like that."

"I…I had no idea…"

"Nick didn't have any idea. That was kind of the whole point. I don't think you understand, Kristi. If we could've every member of our family would've taken what happened to our graves and happily so."

It was incredible! Through the whole story…Kristi never left Nick's side, her hand…never leaving his shoulder; Zoe could remember only days ago…God, it felt like an eternity but it really WAS only a few days prior…Nick admitting how he felt about Kristi. Who knew if Kristi had admitted the same but…Zoe heaved a sigh. Nick was going to kill her for this.

"Kristi…Nick loves you. I don't know what you guys have said to each other…or where you are in this relationship but…if Elise and I didn't get there when we did, they would've taken you. That's what's got Nick so freaked out. They would've taken you and done...well…probably exactly what they did to poor Maria.

Not a lot of people know this but…even amongst supervillains, there's a code of conduct, a line that separates them from terrorists. One of them is that you never target civilians. Even when dealing with Global Justice or Team Possible, it was never anything lethal. Whenever any villain should cross that line, the Council, a collection of the most powerful, would meet and either try to stop the rogue villain…or make him or her regret it if they succeeded. What Demetria Drakken did…the fact that she was only 14 was what saved her. Now…she's going to pay for this…and either the Council will make her father do it himself or they just won't stand in our way when we try to do it!"

Okay…maybe that had gotten a bit carried away. Kristi had kind of a "deer in the headlights" look going on…strangely enough, at the same time that she also looked like a she-wolf protecting her wounded mate. Nobody seemed to say anything for about two minutes. Had she gone too far? Poor Kristi had already been through enough and…

"I love your brother, Zoe! I love him more than anything! We were just about to say it to each other when…I…this…ALL of this…doesn't matter to me. The only thing that DOES matter to me is lying in this hospital bed! I will do anything to keep him safe, from others, from himself, from anyone and anything in this world! I don't care about supervillains or Councils or any of this! I only care about Nick! I love Nicholas Possible with all my heart and nothing will stand in the way of that!"

Uh…well…wow; apparently Zoe wasn't the only one who could get carried away. It was a shame she hadn't been recording that speech. Even Momma wouldn't have been able to object to Kristi, right then!

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"I wish you could stay longer."

God, her smell was still so intoxicating. Whatever that perfume was…Zoe's knees were having trouble working. If Zoe hadn't have had Nick to worry about…ha…a week ago, PDA would've only served to remind her of what a joke her love life was. Now…had she been a lesser woman, airport security might have had to turn a hose on them. Elise's grip lessened and Zoe gazed into those dynamic blue eyes.

"My parents would never forgive me if we missed Christmas…but…these have been some of the best days I've had in…it seems like years," Oh…damn it; she could feel her cheeks turning…like some magnetic force, she felt their lips drawn together, their tongues dancing as if in a ballet.

"AHEM!"

The two shot apart as if struck by a cattle prod. At least this time, Zoe could clearly see Elise's cheeks a rosy scarlet where hers had to be almost black. That idiotic smirk on Kristi's face was so…but her eyes fell on Nick. At least…at least he was smiling, the first time since this whole nightmare began.

"Well…you…we…you know, not everyone is fortunate enough to live in the same city as their…their…"

"Their GIRL friend?"

"Keep talking, squirt. I know where you sleep," Elise flashed her younger sister a dagger-like gaze that was the exclusive right of all older siblings. Zoe had been on the receiving end of it and had definitely delivered it a few select times.

Zoe felt her...girlfriend…ooooh, she felt a chill shoot down her spine…clasp her hand in hers again Elise turned those blue eyes on her once again, completely ignoring the fact that they now had an audience. "I…I don't want to let you go…almost like if I do, this will all be some kind of a dream."

"D…dreams must be heeded and accepted," Zoe breathed, squeezing the hand tighter. "For a great many of them come true."

"Okay, you two. If you don't leave now, I'm going to have to explain to my boyfriend's parents why they missed Christmas!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

_God rest, ye merry Gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Christ our Savior_

_Was Born on Christmas Day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_We had gone astray_

_Oh-oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and Joy_

_Oh-oh tidings of comfort and Joy_

Kimberly Possible was truly savoring this moment. Sure…her baby boy had finally struck out on his own…more or less…the house had just been…quiet…or at least what passed for quiet in the home of an acclaimed novelist and Deputy Director of an international spy agency. What they called empty nest syndrome was indeed real. Which meant that, short though their time together would be, the Possible clan needed to make it a regular blowout while they could. The dinner had proven extraordinary…thanks in no way whatsoever to her…and it was almost enough to make her forget the events that had nearly made them miss it.

So help her, the next time she saw that blue-skinned jackass, she was going to lay a hurt on him so painful that it would make anything Shego had put on him back in the old days seem like a tickle. It wasn't enough that Demetria had to nearly ruin Kim's son's life once but a second time…and at Christmas to boot? Even if it wasn't the holiday season, she'd have stepped in front of a moving train if it meant keeping what happened to Maria Fuentes from her son…and Kim herself had been the one to set them up so if anyone bore a shred of guilt in this whole travesty it was…NO! Drakken was the only one who had to pay for this and he certainly WOULD pay for it!

The carol ended and it finally dawned on Kim that somewhere between dinner and the second stanza, her son's pure tenor had disappeared, not being stuffed the leftovers nor grabbing a glass of egg nog. Where had he gotten off to? He'd seemed…calm, if nothing else, when they picked the two up at the airport…but Kim knew from all too much experience that it was very dangerous to be alone in the wake of a trauma like the one her baby boy had suffered. Everyone seemed suitably distracted so she snuck up the stairs. He wouldn't have been able to sneak out to the rink unnoticed so the next logical choice was his room. She climbed the staircase and paused at her son's door, unsure of what she was going to encounter.

…_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"Nick…sweetie…can I come in?"

There was no answer. She could here movement but…oh to Hell with it! She had to take action! She opened the door and…her heart leapt into her throat. Her baby boy was seated on the bed, eyes bloodshot, and face streaked with tears. Without even thinking, in a way that only a mother could, she rushed to the bed and wrapped her son up in her arms like he was a little boy again. She held him tight and the flood gates had to have opened, Nick now openly weeping into his mother's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. It's all going to be okay."

"I…_sob_…I can't…stop…THINKING…about…"

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. We all thought keeping this from you was the best thing but…what happened was…horrible to a level that I can't even comprehend and…nobody is expecting you to get over it in less than a day."

"I…I almost let Kristi…she could've been…"

"Oh God, sweetie, I'm so sorry that you're going through this…but…you know, there ARE people that have gone through things like this…and…and they're here for you. Did…did I ever tell you about when your older sister Gracie was just starting out?" Nick gave a trembling shake of the head in the negative. "Well, Gracie was of course the first of you and…I really made a lot of mistakes with her. Thankfully, they were mistakes that your sister could forgive. She was…almost sixteen, I think…when she and I were on a trip to New Zealand around the time Momma and I were getting remarried. Nothing all dangerous; since Abby was close to giving birth to Brady, Momma had to stay behind and Gracie and I went to New Zealand to look at location for the wedding. Aunt Betty called in a favor and asked us to conduct a security check on a GJ base in Auckland. Anyway, WEE had set a trap, taking me prisoner and, as I found out later, shooting down Gracie as she tried to escape. She was…well…let's just say she was banged up pretty bad. The following school year, after she recovered and had first set her mind on basketball, I…I had a bad bout of post-traumatic stress and…when your Momma was taken prisoner on a mission, I just…I lost it."

"What…what did you do?"

If she'd been less controlled, she'd have just about gasped in relief. At least Nick was talking again. "I got help. Before Momma was taken, we'd talked about me seeing a therapist about what had happened with Gracie and…I got the news about Momma the same day as that first visit. I was…I was just out of it, nowhere near in my right mind. But the most important thing was that I let our family in. Nicky, sweetheart, you are my son and I'd give anything to spare you pain of any kind but…Nicky, please don't shut us out. Please don't try to do this alone. Your Momma and I, your sisters, your grandparents, everyone downstairs is here for you if you just let them in. Whatever it takes, we'll get through this as a family."

Nick's tears had at least come to a halt and he was getting his breathing under control…without warning, Nick engulfed Kim in a hug.

"I…I love you so much, Mom."

"Oh but I bet it's not HALF as much as I love you, my precious baby boy," Kim replied, returning the embrace as strongly as if she wasn't half his size. "There is nothing you could do that would ever keep your Momma and I from loving you! You were our gift from God and the day we brought you home was the day that our family was truly complete!"

"I…thanks, Mom," Nick laid his head on Kim's shoulder. "But…I…it's not just what…something else happened and…I'm…I need to…I…I think I messed up bad, Mom, like," Nick glanced at the ceiling, "Like…soul…bad."

"Well, it Christmas…and I know a good place to go when things like that happen."

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

"What is your sin, my child?"

"I…succumbed to Wrath. Had it not been for the intervention of another, I would…I would've had blood on my hands and…Father, I feel like my soul is being put through a meat grinder. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, my son, I've often believed that the best place to start a story is at the beginning. So, why don't you begin?"

"Two years ago, I asked a friend out on a date and while we were out…the daughter of a supervillain kidnapped the two of us and…and tortured my friend to within an inch of her life…because she was with me. A short time later, she…she died…and…I didn't know how but I always knew that Demetria was somehow behind her death. What I found out several days ago was just how right I was. Maria…Maria took her own life…because she couldn't cope with what had happened to her. Several days ago, Demetria tried it again. My girlfriend and I were in the park at night and…and had it not been for our sisters…I can't even think about that. But…the minute I got free…I had the rope she'd used to bind me with…her back was to me…I wanted her DEAD! There…there was no thought of justice…of what was right…or…or anything…except revenge. I would've choked the life out of her…if…if Zoe hadn't tacked us while trying to rescue me. Father, I…I'm lost. I'm drowning! How do I come back from this? How can God forgive something like this?"

"My son, if there is anything that I am supremely confident in, it is the Almighty's capacity to forgive us. His forgiveness and love is absolute if you truly ask for it; but Nicholas, you have made the right step. YOU chose to come here."

"Father…my mother brought me here."

"True, she said this was where you should go…but you chose to come. As it says in Isaiah, ' though our sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool.' The Lord gave us the freedom to choose and with that freedom,, you chose to seek forgiveness and for that, God loves you."

"But…Father…I've…I've committed a terrible sin. How can God forgive me…when I don't know if I can forgive myself?"

"Nicholas, the best way for you to atone is to do for Demetria what you want God to do for you."

"You…you want me to…forgive Demetria?"

"I do. You see, forgiveness liberates the soul, Nicholas. That is why it is such a powerful weapon, maybe even the most powerful."

"I…I don't know if I can."

"Well, that's not always a bad thing. The ability to forgive is one of the easiest things in the world…and at the same time, there is nothing more difficult. If you were able to forgive her just like that, it would mean hardly anything. The path to forgiveness is a spiritual journey that will require tremendous prayer and study but on the day that you can look your captor in the face and truly forgive them for the wrongs they have done you, on that day, you will be absolved and a better Christian for it."

"I…I don't know if I can…but I'm going to try. I swear that I am."

"I have faith in you, Nicholas. Go now in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost."

_Author's Notes:_

_Hope everybody liked the nod to Dalton and the Double Deuce and mad props if you get the reference. Writing this chapter kind of overlapped with writing the last few chapters of A Matter of Leverage and I envisioned Nick dealing with grief in much the same way that Kim does. In regards to the end, I don't have many Episcopal friends or family and therefore couldn't exactly get a straight answer online regarding confession. Hope nobody minds. I thought the one on one was a good way to end the chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

"Possible skate's to center ice to take the faceoff. Man, after that rocky stretch after the New Year, Nick Possible has really been working to get back into the groove as it were; right, Pierre?"

"Oh, absolutely, Chris; the scuttle butt in the locker room has been that you can't set foot in the Arena or weight room and not see Nick Possible, so much so that sources tell me that the team has taken to calling him 'Zamboni' because they are the only two constants in Spartan Hockey and Munn Arena. The remarkable thing is that word has it that his studies haven't suffered a lick. I don't know HOW he does it!"

"Oh, I know exactly how. It's called Kim and Shego Possible. Anyway, the Ref calls the two to center ice for the faceoff."

Well…it wasn't exactly easy but…Nick could at least say that he could sleep nights. Things had gotten better once the GLI Tournament rolled around and school started, at least for his emotional issues if not his playing, and Kristi...things were good with her too. That moment in Whistler had been sufficiently killed but…there had proved many more in the months that past. Kristi's self-defense classes, though, had proven more of a therapy for Nick than an enjoyment for her. Nick was no stranger to teaching them but he'd never seen someone take to Aikido so quickly. By now, while Nick was coming to accept that he couldn't always be around to protect her, any thing or villain that dared tango with Kristi Riggs would be sticking their hand into a rabid badger's den.

Nick's eyes zeroed in on the puck and his mind snapped back to the game. While the Spartans hadn't managed to go undefeated, they'd at least easily qualified for the Big Ten Tournament with a winning season of 24-8 and 16-4 in the conference and had managed to claw their way to the tournament championship against Wisconsin. Neither side was giving the other anything easy but this wasn't anything near the slugfest they'd had in British Columbia and unlike Minnesota, a penalty had yet to be called; while he didn't always like to praise a rival like Wisconsin, both teams had proven worthy of playing in a game like this despite being scoreless after two periods.

…and the puck was dropped!

Nick felt the hunk of rubber connect with his stick and he scrambled to slide it between his legs. Even over the roar of the crowd, Nick could hear Link's shout of "ADVANCE" AND Nick shoved his way past the center and towards an open patch of ice. Whirling around, Nick could see Link fire the puck to Brady at center ice and…it had only been for a split second but for a hockey player, it was long enough. Brady passed the puck to Nick just as number 27 slammed into him. It was a nice crisp pass and Nick cradled it easily into Wisconsin territory. He dodged an incoming defenseman and skate in behind the net, needing some reinforcements before he could try anything. Brady was just getting up off his feet but Charlie and what had to be CJ were surging ahead. Unfortunately, the same could be said for a pack of angry Badgers. Charlie was the first one in range…damn; it was now or never!

Now, Nick could have a little playtime. One of the Badger defensemen was headed for Charlie. Spartan honor certainly couldn't abide by that! Nick lowered his shoulder and felt the guy knocked off his skates.

…_SMACK…_

Charlie had passed the puck!

…_CRACK…_

Whoever it was had let loose a howitzer of a slap shot…

…_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG…_

Nick's eyes darted up and saw CJ Emmerton cheering like he'd just…well…given them the lead. Nick skated over and joined the celebration, thumping CJ on the back. That was ONE! Six minutes left…and they were going to hold!

"SPARTANS," He heard the Jumbo-tron activate. "PREPARE FOR GLORY!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Now it was about managing time! Once again, both sides had given up precious little with the exception of CJ's goal. Two minutes to go…which meant the longer Nick and the others could keep the puck in the Wisconsin zone, the sooner they were going to have this sewn up…but if this season taught Nick anything, it was that a lot could happen in less than two minutes. Nick dipped and dodged around the net, just playing keep away and…

…_WHAM…_

That…_ouch_…came with the territory, after all. That skater had come out of nowhere! He shook the cobwebs out and…NOOOOOO! Whoever it was who'd hit him only had Link to beat. Link wasn't backing down but…

…the scene seemed to play out frame by creeping frame. The player skated into Spartan ice and deked past Link and fired a wrist shot…

…and Nick never heard such a deafening silence! Steve looked as if he was trying to hold his guts in but as the Ref blew the whistle, the puck clattered to the ice. How much time had passed? 54 seconds? Well…a sixth man for the Badgers was still better than going into overtime…which Nick was only too aware was still a distinct possibility. Everyone skated bac to their respective benches and Nick caught a tossed water bottle.

"Okay, boys," Coach Chelios breathed. "We've been in this situation many times before. They are going to be pushing for Steve hard. The key is the faceoff. You win it, you get the puck out and KEEP it out, and the first clear shot you have at the goal, you take it! Now…hands in! WHO ARE YOU?"

"SPARTANS!"

This was it! They were going to leave it all out on the ice. The six of them skated out to the goal and Charlie was the first to break the silence. "Nick, you take the faceoff, get the puck, and get it OUT! We are NOT going into overtime! We are going to look back on this day and know we left it ALL out here!"

The Wisconsin center was waiting for him like…well…a Badger was all that came to mind. He was hungry. That was the only way to describe it. Well…this hungry Badger was about to be skewered by a bronze spear! Nick took his position, staring into that basilisk gaze and adopting his own. The Ref had said…something…but that was as far from his mind as possible. His muscles tensed and…

…the two were caught in a scrum, both leveraging the other for an edge. Nick wasn't about to back down! His stick was useless for the moment but…he needed to get his skate up and…

…_CLINK_…

That had to be Link or CJ. At least it was a Spartan. Of that, Nick was absolutely certain. Now, Nick's job was simple. Just be as in the way as possible! Things we removing fast, about as fast as Nick had ever experienced. CJ had the puck and was going everything to keep the puck away from Wisconsin. He just had to hold on!

"NICK!"

Nick whirled around in time to cradle the incoming puck He had only moments…two defensemen in front…a forward to his left…Nick wound up and smacked the puck down the ice as hard as he could, no precision, just simple brute force. It sailed between the two defensemen and…the world seemed to stand still. Nick let out an _OOOOOFFFF_ as he was sent to the ice by a forward but his eyes never left the puck…closer…closer…almost…

…_RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG…_

Man, they said that when the world stood still, it moved at double time to catch up after. They…they had…

"NICK, YOU SON OF A BITCH," He heard Brady crow. "YOU DID IT! I COULD KISS YOU!"

ZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNPZPNP

Oh man…Conference Champions…and then the first National Championship in nearly 30 years…and Zoe had been a part of it! It was…indescribable, what she was feeling right now! But…what in the world was she going to do now? She walked up the lane to her door and heard the joyful yipping of Hadrian from inside. Had she not been prepared for it, she could've wound up flat on her bum the moment she opened the door.

"Oh, my little baby, did you miss Mommy?" Hadrian even hipped as if replying in the affirmative. As if to add emphasis, he jumped up on his haunches and started licking her cheek. "I missed you too, Buster, but you know better than that," Oh brother; even SHE could hear how hollow that scolding was. She could've walked into a living room littered with dead squirrels and just cooed at the little rascal.

Boy, it was really a simple homecoming but as she tossed her duffle onto the couch, she couldn't help heaving a contented sigh. Nick was now back home for the summer and…things were almost perfect. The only thing that could've made it better was…her eyes were drawn to the frame at the bottom of the stairs, her and Elise at Limits Karaoke Bar…what a drunken night THAT had been…but…she had a girlfriend! The thought STILL sent a shiver down her spine. Since Christmas, hardly two days had gone by where the two hadn't Skyped each other…which was admittedly a crappy substitute for their short time together. Though she had to say, that DID make any time they WERE together all the more memorable. But…Zoe wanted Elise here, with her, to share this with. She knew it was a little selfish but…love was like that sometimes…and she wasn't afraid to use that word. She loved Elise Riggs in a way that she'd never thought possible…not since she was young!

Hadrian's bark pulled her out of her revere, particularly the clang of Hadrian pushing his empty food bowl across the floor. Ow that she thought about it, her own stomach was talking to her too; well…what did she have that was still good? That was the hard part about her job, always being on the road a lot. The team had spent a week in New York, another in DC, and the last four days in Chicago for the playoffs so it wasn't like she'd exactly had time to go shopping. Still, she should at least be able to scrounge up something.

She'd just set the egg tray on the counter and started rummaging around for a bowl to scramble them in…when the bell rang. Who in the world could that be? Hadrian took off for the door with a volley of yips and barks with Zoe not far behind.

"Calm down, you big lummox; it's probably just your babysitter wanted to be paid. You've got to be a handful, if you haven't guessed."

Zoe flipped the deadbolt and removed the chain, pulling open the door to see…her breath caught in her throat. It was Elise! As if acting of their own accord, Zoe's arms snaked out and pulled the woman into an embrace, their lips meeting in a passion-filled kiss. She…she felt weak at the knees. If those strong athletic arms weren't holding her u there was a very real chance she would've wound up on the floor…which wasn't such a terrible proposition so long as she pulled Elise down on top of her.

"I…" Zoe gasped as they broke apart. "I was just…thinking…how the only thing that could make this better was…what are you doing here?"

"Well…I wanted to surprise you," Even in her sultry voice, Zoe could hear the laughter and mischief she'd come to know so well. "Were you surprised?"

"I…yes, I was surprised, you goof. I'm shocked…but in a good way."

"Good," Elise planted another kiss on Zoe's cheek. "Because if I thought for one minute that you brought some Chippy back with you from Chicago…"

"Why, Elise Riggs, I had no idea you were the jealous type. Maybe I did. Maybe she's hiding in the bedroom" Hadrian let out a bark. "Or maybe it's just my faithful sidekick over there." The two shared a bout of giggles and Zoe led her lady love to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I was just about to make some eggs."

"I'd love some. Where's Nick?"

"Home for the summer; by now he's probably got Momma cooing over some alleged 'injury' he got in the game. So, for the first time, we are VERY much alone, no brother, no sister! We have the house to ourselves for however long you're here for!"

Normally, talk like that would've brought about some kind of more than erotic comment designed to make the small town Pennsylvania girl blush…but Elise was quiet, which was seriously saying something in and of itself. Zoe turned around and…Elise had a smile a mile wide plastered across her face. Not flirtatious or anything like that. More like she had some kind of grand secret she couldn't wait to blab. Hadrian had that same look whenever he had a fresh kill buried in the backyard.

"I thought you had a good poker face," This…wait; given her tour commitments, Elise had only every stayed for a few days, a week at the most. Was she…did Zoe dare to dream that they were going to have a few weeks together…months? "Elise…would you just tell me already?"

Of course, she wouldn't just come out and say it. ZOE'S girlfriend had to put on a show! The smile seemed to grow even bigger if that was possible. She reached into her handbag and pulled out what looked like a credit or ID card and slid it face down across the counter. Okay, there was showmanship and then there was this idiocy! Zoe rolled her eyes and took the card, turning it over. It was an MSU ID with…with Elise's picture on it? What was…?

_Elise Riggs_

_Student No.: A36696800_

_Graduate Student_

_MSU College of Engineering_

How did Elise…and then, it hit Zoe like a baseball upside the head. The ID said "Graduate Student" on it! One…one thing that Zoe truly loved about Elise was that along with being one of the most beautiful women in the world, she was also utterly brilliant. She'd been a double major at the University of British Columbia and made no secret that she eventually wanted to get her Master's Degree. Zoe had found it so admirable that Elise stood up to her old sponsors that way. She was going to…and she was going to do it…here? Zoe's heart felt…it felt like it was going to beat clear out of her chest She turned back to…Elise was suddenly staring her right in the face. Hose sapphire blue eyes seemed to peel away the layers of skin and grab Zoe's soul with both hands. Zoe felt like putty, putty for the shaping.

"Zoe Marie Possible, I love you! When I met you, I felt something that I had only ever read about in books or seen in movies. As much as I look forward to our Skype dates, when I turn off the screen, it…it just hurts me inside. I want…I want us to fall asleep together on the couch, entwined in each other's arms. I want to go out dancing and show you off to the world. I want to cook a meal together in the kitchen…and then let you choose the take out menu when I accidentally set fire to it. I want to walk you to your doorstep and kiss you good night out under the stars. Zoe…I am SO done with this long distance crap! Love isn't meant to be experienced through a computer screen, I hope…I hope you feel the same way too…because for the next two years, I'm here and…"

Zoe brought up two fingers to Elise's lips to silence her. This…this was a shock…a BIG shock…but…Zoe continued to stare into those blue eyes, now seeing…fear in those eyes, likely the fear that Elise had gone too far. Who…who was she kidding? Zoe always thought that she herself was supposed to be the timid and neurotic one. Yes…this was a shock but…it was also…exciting…and new and…she pulled her lover into an embrace once again, Zoe's black tresses cascading down Elise's shoulder.

"I love you too," She breathed, drinking in the beauty's still intoxicating scent. "I love you like I never thought I could love anyone! I…I couldn't be happier and…and…"

"East Lansing better watch out," Elise breathed through a fit of giggles. "You and I are going to DESTROY this town!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, so ends Nick and Zoe's "first" adventure. I think this worked pretty well, pairing the two together. Hope you all did too._


End file.
